Always There
by Yinx1
Summary: Mercedes Jones and Samuel Evans as Kiddie Samcedes. This is how they met became friends and fell in love.  I do not own Glee or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Always There Part 1** by Yinx

"Mercedes we're here"

Evangeline Jones pulled the small SUV into the parking lot of Springtime Academy. She had just finish dropping her ten year old son off at a charter school across town. Now she turned around in her seat and smiling at five year old sitting in the booster in the back seat.

Mercedes Jones chewed at her bottom lip peeking over the door and out the window of the car. She wore her favorite purple dress with white dots and cream sweater that had butterfly silhouettes in purple, with black tights and purple Mary Jane's. Evangeline grabbed her daughter's shoes playfully shaking her out of her thoughts.

"You ready baby girl"?

The almond eyed girl nodded and soon found herself in front of a class of eleven clutching her Lion King II backpack. She looked around noticing that the little desks were organized into squares and the only one with a free seat was the group in the middle with and Asian girl and two boys one with brown hair and an up turned nose and shaggy blonde with a huge smile directed at her.

Miss Wilkerson was a pudgy middle age woman that reminded Mercedes of Miss Piggy and it didn't hurt that she smelt faintly of bacon.

"Class this is Mercedes Jones. She and her family just moved here all the way from Orlando, Florida" Miss Wilkerson smiled from the child to the class. "Yes Blaine".

Mercedes looked over to a boy sitting behind the dark haired boy with the pug nose. He had curly dark brown hair that stood wildly all around and eyes that had every color of the rainbow. "That's were Disneyworld is, right"? His voice was quite musical sounding.

"Yes Blaine and I'm sure Mercedes will talk about it at break." Wilkerson beamed "For now Mercedes take the seat next to Tina" she pointed to the chair next to the nervous looking Asian child. She gave Mercedes gently shove and the five year old clinging to the pack to her chest made her way over. Mercedes sat down and smiled sheepishly to her seatmates. Miss Wilkerson gave Mercedes a note book and two pencils.

"Okay class time for addition practice".

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip as she thought on the math problem of nine plus five. She looked up to find the shaggy hair kid smiling at her.

"Hi" he grinned his light green eyes sparkling, he stuck out his hand at her.

Mercedes sat up looking at him then his hand he wore a Lion King T- shirt with Simba on the front. Mercedes smiled back shyly and took his hand "Hi".

"My name is Sam… Sam Evans." Mercedes noticed he had a collection of the movies erasers and pencils scattered around his desk. "I like Lion King too" he pointed to her back pack.

Mercedes smiled "I like Kiara, she my favorite"

"She's okay" Sam shrugged at her "but Kovu he's the best!"

"Sam, Mercedes we are supposed to be working on our math problems" Miss Wilkerson scolded gently from her desk in back of the classroom.

Mercedes went back to her problem and back to biting her lip. Sam saw she was struggling and felt bad seeing his new found friend like that. "Mom says if you use your fingers like this" he counted to nine on his fingers. "Then add five more. Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen"! He exclaimed.

"Samuel Evans" Miss Wilkerson said from her desk "Come here". Sam gave Mercedes huge smile that made a dimple in right cheek grow deeper. He hopped down and went over.

Mercedes watched after him and saw his smile fade as he got scolded by the teacher. She felt her heart drop she had gotten her first friend in trouble because she couldn't figure out her stupid math problem. She looked down at her problem and wrote down the number fourteen and busied herself with the next one when she heard Sam come back to his chair.

"Mercedes" he whispered. He watched her count the next problem on her tiny fingers like he taught her. Smiling proud of himself he whispered again to her. "Mercedes" he was sure she heard him. Kurt Hummel the boy with the up turned nose had made a face of slight disgust at him and Tina just glanced at him and returned to her work; but his new friend didn't look up. "Mercedes…um Cede"?

Mercedes looked up at him "That's not my name" she pointed out sharply.

Sam was taken aback he glanced down nervously "Sorry, but you wouldn't answer me" he whispered. He watched her return to her work. He sighed and finished up his quiz.

"Alright quiz is over. Table leaders collect the papers" Miss Wilkerson smiled getting up.

"Ppp…ppp…pass mmm…me your ppp…pp…paper" Tina stuttered not making eye contact.

Mercedes passed her the paper. 'Mercedes' Sam tried again. Mercedes looked at him. "Yeah"

"Sorry I called you Cede" he said softly playing a bit with his character erasers.

Mercedes thought for a bit deciding that she actually liked 'Cede'. No one in her family called her that it was Baby Girl, Mercedes or Merce; never Cede. "I like it, no one calls me that"

Sam looked up beaming ear to ear "Really"? Mercedes nodded. "Cede, I like it. You can call me Sammy"

"Okay" she grinned back "Sammy".

Sam couldn't believe his luck he had friend. The kids in his class had been not as friendly as he hoped when he and his family moved from Tennessee; but a month of eating and playing by himself, his new favorite person came into his life. She played with him shared her lunch when his mother packed tuna, and even laughed at his attempt of mimicking Mufasa.

"_I'll get it one day, Cede" he said determined "I'll do a great Mufasa one day._

"_Sure you will" she smiled back reassuring him_.

His eyes popped open on Halloween day. He was so excited he was going to see Cede for the first time outside of school they were going to go trick-or-treating together. Sam Evans dropped down from his bunk bed and rummaged through the clean clothes on the bottom bunk. He found his costume shirt; he was dressed for school before long. The school was letting the children dress up in their costumes for the day. He prided himself being able to dress himself. Santana Lopez a Hispanic girl in school that made fun of his mouth and haircut said that her nanny dressed her. Sam thought it was stupid and in turn she made sure that everyone called him Guppy by the end of the first week of school. But he shut them up when he tied his own shoelaces while everyone else was still in Velcro and buckles.

Sam waited at the front of the playground looking for a small red SUV to arrive. He scratched his ear, the Kovu cub costume with his head in the mouth of mask was the most uncomfortable thing he ever wore. He rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet, he saw her car. The smile on his face was matched by his friend as she ran up to him. Her Kiara costume was different from the one he saw in the party store. She wore her hair down that poofed in tight curls all over her head and was pushed back by cat ear headband. Her face was painted with a simple lioness makeup and she wore a homemade body suit that was the exact color of Kiara.

"Sammy" she beamed greeting him, then reached up and petted his mask like a cat. Sam purred smiling back. "I like your costume"

Sam looked down at the store bought silhouette of Kovu body. "Thanks yours is better" he said slightly jealous of it.

"My mommy made it." Mercedes smiled "Look what it does" she handed him her pack, then unbuttoned a button by her sleeve she release mittens the shape of paws.

"AWESOME" Sam cried doing the other one himself. "Can your mom make my costume next year"?

"I'll ask her" Mercedes answered taking her pack as Santana, a blonde girl with green eyes named Quinn Fabray and another blonde with bangs named Brittany Pierce came up to them. They were all dressed as witches but in different colors.

"What are you supposed to be" Quinn asked Mercedes playing with her red medallion that matched her outfit.

"I'm Kiara, from the Lion King II" Mercedes said proudly showing her her paws.

Quinn looked at them rolling her eyes then at the two girls on either side of her and started laughing and they joined in though Brittany looked confused as why they were laughing.

"I think she looks awesome" Sam said stepping in front of his friend.

Santana snorted. "Guppy Face you should have gone as Flounder" she adjusted the green sleeves of her outfit.

"No I'm Kovu. What are you" Sam asked.

"We are the Hex Girls" Quinn smirked.

Mercedes screwed up her face "The what"?

"Hex Girls, from Scooby-Doo" Brittany smiled happily. "We have a song and everything"

"My mom doesn't let me watch Scooby-Doo" Mercedes said.

The small version Hex Girls laughed again.

"Well when you're done being a baby…" Santana began crossing her arms.

"I'm not a baby" Mercedes snapped back as the bell to start class rang and kids began to run up to the school.

The Hex Girls put in there fake vampire teeth that looked awfully real and hissed at the Disney couple before flapping their winged sleeves like bats and hurried inside.

Sam looked at his friend and saw her sniff as she picked up her pack. "Um if you cry Cede your make up will get messed up." He blurted nervously at her. He didn't want to see her cry not today. Today was special they were going to be together outside of school for the first time. She couldn't be sad not today at least.

"I'm not going to cry…I'm not a baby" she blinked back tears then headed in herself.

Sam tried his best to make his friend happy all morning long but she hadn't smiled since their meeting. Worst off the Hex Girls who sat with a boy named Finn Hudson would hiss and call her 'Baby Kiara', and play like they were crying throughout the morning; finally it was lunch time.

Sam took Mercedes hand and led her far away from the rest of the kids in their class to where Tina Cohen-Chang sat by herself. Tina was a good friend of his, though she didn't talk much she was nice to him. Sam wanted his new friend to know her too.

"Can we eat lunch with you" he asked the shy girl.

Tina looked up surprised at the company "Ssssure" she smiled.

Mercedes sat down next to her "You're a cat" she smiled at Tina elaborate costume. The black lace tutu and leotard brought unwanted attention.

"Yyy…yes" Tina smiled looking at her soup "My mmmm….mom mmmm…made it fff…for mmm…me".

"My mom made mine too" Mercedes exclaimed opening her lunch kit to a turkey and cheese sandwich, Doritos, carrots, an orange and an apple juice box. "What do you have Sammy"? Sam looked at his lunch tuna, with cracker, apple slices, potato chips, and a Sunny-D. "I'll trade you my Doritos for your chips, their cool ranch" Mercedes held up the bag. Sam made the switch in a flash and Mercedes gave him half her sandwich.

"Thanks Cede" Sam smiled taking a bite from the sandwich.

Tina looked up at the two friends "Cccc…Cedes? Is tttt…that your name"?

"No" Mercedes popped a chip in her mouth "It's Mercedes, but Sam gave me a nickname of Cede, I think it's cute" she munched smiling at Sam who turned a bright red in the cheeks.

"I like Cede" Tina smiled at Mercedes and the girls started laughing.

Sam sipped his juice box looking between the two girls "No"! He blurted out again.

The girls stopped laughing and starred at him. "No what, Sammy" Mercedes asked cocking her head to the side.

"Cede is mine" he said glaring at Tina who slumped her shoulders as she went back to her soup. "Um…I mean I'm the only one that can call her that".

"I didn't say that Sammy. You can't be the only one that can call me Cede" Mercedes pointed out.

"Yes I can. You're my friend not Tina's"

"I can be friends with Tina if I want…you can't tell me what to do" Mercedes crossed her arms. "Tina is my friend, Sam"

Sam shook his head she hadn't called him Sam since the first they met; it sounded odd coming from her. "Fine Tina can be your friend" he sighed. He didn't want her mad at him.

"And she can call me Cede" Mercedes smiled nudging Tina's side until she smiled.

"No she can't" Sam said still determined that Cede was his and his alone.

"How about Cccc…Cedes" Tina stammered looking between them.

"That works as long as it's not Cede" Sam smiled at Tina then at Mercedes who didn't return it but went back to her lunch. "Do you like it, Cede? Do you like Cedes"? He asked trying to get her attention.

"I like Cedes better than Cede" was the last thing she said to him until he told her his mom was here to pick them up from school.

"How was school" Linda Evans smiled at the two children from the rearview mirror.

"Good, thank you Mrs. Evans" Mercedes smiled.

"Samuel how was your day" Linda eyed her son; she saw him glance at Mercedes with a solemn look. "Samuel what's going on"?

Sam sighed still looking at Mercedes "Cede is mad…"

"My name is Mercedes" the girl cub hissed at him.

Linda pulled into a parking lot of a Rooms-To-Go. Shutting off the engine she turned around to the children. "Explain" she said sternly looking between the both of them. The kids looked at each other but didn't talk. "One of you better start or no trick-or-treating" she eyed them.

Sam sighed "Mercedes doesn't want to be my friend anyone" he said on the verge of tears.

"I see" Linda smiling slightly at how hurt her son was over this revelation. "Did Miss Jones say that she didn't want to be your friend"?

"No I didn't say that" Mercedes said worrying at her friend starting to cry by her side.

"You didn't talk to me all day" Sam whined at her, his eyes swimming with tears.

"Cause you were being selfish, Sam" she pointed out softly.

"Samuel is this true" Linda asked her golden eyes narrowed at her son.

Sam bit his lip nodding "She said Tina could call her Cede, but Cede is mine I gave her that nickname and she" he pointed at Mercedes "calls me Sammy; that how it works".

"Tina calls me Cedes cause she's my friend" Mercedes said gently. "But you are my best friend Sammy".

Sam green eyes widened "I am" he smiled. Mercedes nodded. "You're my best friend too" he hugged her tightly.

Linda smiled at the two "That's better. Now that you two are friends again…"

"Best friends" Sam smiled still hugging Mercedes giving her a squeeze.

"Sammy I can't breathe" Mercedes gasped trying to moved.

Sam immediately let go. "Sorry Cede and I'm sorry that I said Tina can't call you Cede".

"'Pology accepted" she smiled.

"Alright onward to dinner then…" Linda began starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"TRICK-OR-TREATING"! The best friends yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Always There Part 2** by Yinx

"Sam, can you just pick one, please" Linda sighed as she leaned against basket at Lima, Ohio's local Toys-R-Us. She watched her son pick up another toy in the pinkest aisle ever.

"What about this one" he asked chewing on his bottom lip as he held up another Barbie.

"I love it" Linda said in a bored tone starring but not seeing the figurine of the black Barbie as a famous singer.

Sam looked at his mother then back at the box "I don't think she'll like it" he set the box back and walked a few steps to the next section.

Linda caught a groan in her throat as she followed. "I'm sure she'll like anything you get her, Samuel" she chuckled at her son determination.

"But Cede is my best friend, and I have to get the best present for her" Sam sighed picking up a Skipper doll.

"How about getting her something for her doll house" Linda offered. "Didn't you say you had fun with it the last time you were over her house"?

"_Sammy you can be the brother" Mercedes smiled handing Sam an African-American doll from her Fisher Price Dollhouse. "And I'll be the mommy" she smiled at him._

_Sam looked at the doll in his hand then back at his friend who had started setting up the house. "I don't want to be the brother"._

_Mercedes set up the bedroom and nursery area before looking at him "Why not"?_

_Sam bit his lip shrugging "I just don't; can't I be the daddy"_

_Mercedes shook her head the multi-colored barrettes on her pigtails hitting her face; Sam wondered if it hurt. "No you're the brother I'm the mommy and daddy…"_

"_Why" Sam screwed up his face as sat back on his legs. _

_Mercedes looked at his as she lay on her stomach thinking, 'why'. "Cause I don't have dolls that look like you" she said simply._

"_Huh" Sam cocked his head to the side._

"_Like you" Mercedes sat up. "See" she pointed to the skin tone of the dolls then to hers. _

_Sam looked around her room. She was right the Jones made sure that each and every one of their child's toys looked like her. From the three Cabbage Patch Kids, to Barbie's, even her favorite doll which she didn't let anyone but him touch, Addy, looked like her._

"_Oh" Sam sighed sadly._

_Mercedes patted his arm trying to cheer him up; then grinning as an idea came to her "Sammy my brother has dolls that look like you"! She exclaimed._

"_Really"?_

_Mercedes hopped up and held out her hand to him. "We have to be careful, Mykal doesn't like me in his room" she said concerned at what she was about to do._

"_I'll protect you Cede" Sam grinned as he took her hand. She led him out of her room to across the hall, placing a finger to her lips and 'Shhhhed' loudly. Sam nodded and did the same. Mercedes turned the knob and tiptoed in. _

_Mykal Jones room was like a bomb exploded; clothes, papers, gaming controllers where everywhere. Sam wondered how he got to live like this and why his parents always made sure his room was clean. Sam followed Mercedes in. He watched as she made her way over to the bed or what Sam hoped was a bed. It was piled high with clothes and other things it just looked like a giant pile to him. Mercedes crept along the side of her brother's bed; slowly moved aside some clothes finding her brother asleep in his Saturday afternoon nap ways. She smiled as she made her way back to Sam._

"_He's sleeping" she smiled._

"_Is that good" Sam asked his green eyes looking past her shoulder to the pile that he could see was breathing peacefully._

"_Great" she stepped away from him walking over to the closet. "Sammy, help me"._

_Sam made his way along the path that led from the bed to the closet "What"?_

"_Help me up. Mykal's toys are up there" she pointed to a clear plastic box on a high self. "Can you pick me up"?_

_He puffed out his chest "I can pick up my dog and he's really big…not that you're big" he said fast as she eyed him. Sam crouched down wrapping his arms around Mercedes legs and started to lift her. "Do you have it" he asked loudly huffing._

"_Almost, a little higher" Mercedes cried her fingertips brushing the bottom of the box._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM"!_

_Sam turned around quickly causing him and Mercedes to fall the floor hard, but the clothes soften their impact. He looked up to see Mercedes older brother towering over them still in pajamas at two in the afternoon. He looked just like Mercedes father who he only seen a few times because he worked overseas. _

_Mykal Jones grabbed his sister's pigtails pulling her up screaming. _

"_Leave her alone" Sam yelled getting up and rushing forward at him. Mykal stopped him placing a hand on his head holding the blonde at arms- length; Sam swung at the air._

"_I told you to stay out of my room" Mykal cried shoving Mercedes away. "Can't you take a hint I don't like you" he shoved Sam and he fell back at Mercedes side. "Now you're going to pay for waking me up" he cracked his knuckles coming closer to the children._

_A scared Sam looked at Mercedes for guidance. He watched her calmly suck in a breath and scream "DADDY"!_

_A few seconds later a big burly man with a thick black beard, and hazel eyes appeared at the doorway. "What's going on" he asked calmly._

"_Dad Merce is in my room again without…" Mykal crossed his arms glaring at his sister._

"_Room, this is not a room" Carl Jones voice boomed over his son's who stopped talking immediately. "It's a sty"_

"_But, Merce" Mykal began again._

"_Mercedes did you come in here without permission." Carl asked folding his arms._

"_Yes, only because Mykal wouldn't answer my knock" Mercedes said quietly as she got up walking over to her father. Sam starred Mercedes was lying she didn't knock at all. Mercedes looked up sadly at her father "Sam and I wanted Mykal toys so Sam could play with them" she continued. Sam blinked as his jaw dropped. He didn't want them she did; she had brought him in on the lie._

"_Can your sister play with your old toys" Carl asked his son._

"_No, she can't. I…" Mykal started._

"_Get the toys, boy" Carl nodded towards the box._

_Sam watched as Mykal mumbled passed him on his way to the closet. He looked back at Mercedes who had a look on her face he only seen on Santana a look of pure manipulation. He followed her as she skipped happily back to her room toy box in hand. _

"_Look you have G.I. Joes, and Power Rangers and Transformers" she smiled at him. She was back to her sweet self. Sam wondered as he took one of the G.I. Joe's from her, could all girls get what they want by just using a sweet voice? Having their father's wrapped around their finger._

"I'm going to get her these" Sam smiled holding up and Caucasian family set of her doll house.

Linda sucked in her cheeks "Maybe get her this one" she pointed to the African- American one.

Sam shook his head "She already has them. I'm going to get her this; this way I can play and I can be the daddy" he grinned putting the box in the basket and climbing in.

Leaps 'n' Bounds was every parent's nightmare and every kid's dream. Three stories of colored tunneled mazes made it almost impossible to get your child out once incased.

Mark Evans followed his son in marveling at the sight and noise. He smiled down at his son, how had finally found a friend to call his own. They found the party room and one of the helpers took Sam's gift.

"That's Cede's gift" he said watching her put it in a bin.

"Birthday kids don't open their presents here, kid" she rolled her eyes.

Sam sighed starring at purple package. His mother had helped him wrap it and now he didn't even get to see Mercedes open it. His best friend's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sammy"! Mercedes beamed coming into the room followed by Tina, Kurt Hummel, and an Asian boy named Mike Chang who sat behind Sam in class. Mercedes grabbed his hand. "I'm glad you came, Sammy"

"I won't miss your birthday, Cede" Sam smiled squeezing her hand gently.

"We are playing Hide 'n' Seek" Mike smiled at him from behind her. "Everyone is waiting".

The children rushed out of the room.

"Don't run" the help called after them as finish her game on her Palm Pilot.

The group met the rest of Miss Wilkerson's class. Santana, Brittany and Quinn were trying their best to look bored of the situation but a smile crept across Quinn's face when she saw Mercedes as the rest come up.

"It's about time" she drawled smile fading away.

Santana crossed her arms "It may be your birthday, Cedes doesn't mean I have to be nice to you."

"Then you shouldn't have come" Sam snapped his green eyes narrowed at the Latina. "Your Grandmother's here just tell her to take you home". Santana glared back but didn't move.

"So who's it" Artie Abrams asked looking around at them.

Each child immediately placed a finger to their nose yelling 'NOT IT' everyone except for Finn Hudson.

"You're it Finn" Noah Puckerman smirked patted his best friend's shoulders. "Go over in the corner and count"

Finn sulked as he went and the class scattered. Sam grabbed Mercedes hand making sure they wouldn't get separated. The couple ran to a far end of the play area and up a latter.

"Guys"?

Mercedes peeked back over the opening seeing Artie looking around nervously. "Come on, Artie or you're going to get caught."

"I'm scared of heights" Artie bounced nervously on the balls of his feet as he placed a foot on the first bar" he looked up at her.

"Cede, we have to hide" Sam said behind her.

"Artie needs help, Sammy" she pointed down.

Sam crawled to the opening seeing a brightly colored vested boy looking back. "Come on" he said reaching his hand down. Artie grabbed hold and before long was smiling seated with the best friends.

"You want to hide with us Artie" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah okay" he smiled pushing up his horn-trimmed glasses.

"Thank you for coming to my party, Artie" Mercedes lead the way down a tunnel.

Artie was about to go next but Sam stopped him. "I'm next, I always go after Cede" he hissed quietly glaring at the small boy. Artie scooted back allowing Sam to pass him.

Mercedes looked out on of the portholes at "Look at Finn" she pointed.

Sam moved to look out the port hole. "Artie" Mercedes waved him over.

Artie started forward only to stop at the glare Sam gave him. He glanced over at Mercedes who was still looking at the chaos below. "Uh, I'm going to find someone else to hide with" he announced.

Mercedes turned back "Why Artie don't you want to hide with me"?

Artie looked from Mercedes sad face to the boy in front of her green eyed glares. "No" he turned and crawled back down the tunnel turning right.

"Why doesn't Artie want to hide with us Sammy" Mercedes asked her best friend.

"I don't know" he shrugged. "He's weird anyway, he talks about Chewie a lot". Sam grabbed her hand "Come on Finn is coming" he pointed to the tall kid making his way up the ladder near where they were.

The birthday party was over faster than Sam wanted it to be. He watched Mercedes hug all her friends and thank them for coming as they left. She came up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you for coming to my party Sammy" she smiled at him when she let him go.

"No problem" he grinned back. Looking over her shoulder he saw her brother picking up the trash bag with her birthday presents in them. "Stay here" he said to her as he rushed forward. "Can Cede open my present" he asked Mykal.

Mykal shrugged "I don't know" he looked over at his parents who were talking to Sam's dad. "Mom, Dad, can Merce open Sam present"?

Mrs. Jones smiled "Sure, but quickly we need to leave soon another party is in here".

Sam fist pumped the air as he ran back to his friend. Taking her hand he sat her at the head princess chair. Mr. Jones pulled out the video camera and started taping. Mykal handed Sam the present, which he gave to Mercedes.

"I hope you like it. I picked it out" he said turning slightly pink in the cheeks.

"I know I will" Mercedes smiled at him then started to open the present with his help. "Thank you Sammy" her brown eyes smiled at the gift then gave him a quick hug before hopping down to show her parents. Sam followed. Mr. and Mrs. Jones smiled politely at the Caucasian family in the box and thanked Sam and Mr. Evans for it.

"You see Cede" he pointed at the father doll "He looks like me, this way I can play the Daddy".


	3. Chapter 3

**Always There Part 3** by Yinx

Sam sighed as he sat in top bunk of his bed. He picked at the small hole he created in the wall trying not to scratch the small red patches on arms and legs. His mother had just finished putting chamomile lotion on the marks. He had been out of school for a whole week it was Friday which made him extra depressed because the class was going to the zoo and Mercedes was going to be his seat partner. Sam sniffed feeling tears form; he hadn't seen his best friend in two whole weeks. _What if she gets a new best friend, like Artie or worse befriended the Hex Girls _he thought.

He turned over as his mom came in smiling. "Hi" she grinned leaning against the bed on her arms. "How are you feeling" she felt his forehead.

"Better. Can I go to school on Monday"?

"We'll see, Sam" she said as she checked his arms, chest and legs.

"But I haven't seen, Cede in forever".

"Forever is a long time, Samuel and it's something that hasn't happened for you yet. I'm sure she's fine" Linda smiled softly turning him over to check his back.

"What if she misses me and then she gets a new best friend like Artie"? He mumbled to his Lion King pillow.

Linda turned her son back around to her "Sam. Mercedes is your friend right"? He nodded wiping his nose. "Friends love each other no matter what. Mercedes will still be your friend when you get back to school".

"Cede, is my best friend; I do anything for her".

"Sounds like someone has a crush" Linda slipped out

Sam scrunched his nose "Crush"?

"You care about her I mean" Linda smiled finger combing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Yeah" he wiped his nose.

"I'm sure she feels the same way with you, Samuel. You don't have to worry".

"I hope so" he tried the smile as the doorbell rang. His mother kissed his forehead before leaving.

Sam turned over and started at the wall again when he heard a knock and his name coming from his best friends lips.

"Sammy"?

Sam turned quickly looking down at two afro-puffs wearing a dark purple jumper she held a same colored bag and a flask. "Cede" he yelled hoping down and rushing forward to embrace her but stopped. "I don't wanna get you sick".

Mercedes smiled setting her things down and hugged him "I missed you at school, Sammy" she whispered placing her face in the crook of his neck he had a growth spurt over the winter holidays. Sam squeezed her back. "I already had the chicken pox" she said as she let go. "My brother gave them to me when I was two. I brought you some of my mommy soup that makes me feel better". She opened and handed him the flask. Sam slipped the hot spicy yet smoothing liquid. He coughed. "It's good" she smiled reassuring him as he took another slip.

"Can you stay and play with me" Sam asked wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Mommy says I can stay the night if you want. She and Daddy are going…".

"You're sleeping over"! Sam exclaimed almost dropping the flask. Mercedes nodded as she pointed to her bag.

"I asked my mommy if I could. I didn't see you for two weeks, Sammy. I missed you". She looked away as she said the last part; avoiding his piercing greens.

Sam watched her ears turn red "I missed you too" he smiled taking another gulp of the soup.

The best friend's first slumber party was off to a rocky start. Sam didn't have any girl dolls so he snuck into the kitchen and taking an old dish rag made a skirt for his African-American G.I. Joe.

"So I'm the prince and you are the princess the evil king keeps you in his evil tower. And I have to rescue you" Sam smiled directing Mercedes doll to sit on top of his Lil Tikes medieval castle.

"So I can't tell the king to stop and let me out" Mercedes asked looking at her doll.

Sam set up the king near the draw bridge and his henchmen near the solider princess "No, I have to save you".

"Why can't I save myself-see" she took down the action figure make it kick the king and escaping on its own.

"'Cause Cede that's not how it works. I save you" Sam said taking the doll and putting it back.

"Well, why can't I do…".

"No! We are playing rescue" Sam said firmly as he set up her doll. He looked back at his friend seeing tears in her eyes "We can play your way after, Cede" he whispered. Mercedes sat back on her legs sniffing loudly. "And after…after we play your game we can…we can play Zelda. You like Zelda remember, Cede" he asked as he got up showing her his game and gaming system.

Mercedes wiped her eyes on her ruffled sleeves "I want to go home" she whispered.

Sam's heart dropped. "No, Cede you can't please. We can watch Duck Tales the movie"? Mercedes shook her head. Sam flopped down next to her tears welling in his own eyes "I don't want you to leave, Cede" he started to cry loudly.

Linda came rushing in "What's all this" she asked with hands on her hips.

Sam ran and hugged his mother's leg "Cede wants to leave" he whined up at her.

"And why do you want to leave Mercedes" Linda asked prying her son off and sitting on the lower bunk.

"Sam won't let me play my game" Mercedes said simply.

"Stop calling me Sam" Sam yelled at her.

"Alright five minute time-out for you" Linda ushered her son into a corner. "You know better than to yell at guests like that".

"Cede isn't a guest she's my best friend" Sam said back.

"Quiet in time-out".

"My name is Sammy, remember Cede. You don't call me Sam at all" he still yelled, but at the wall.

"Making it ten, Samuel" Linda warned. Sam quieted down sighing and huffing his protest. Linda returned to the bed and motioned for Mercedes to sit beside her. "Care to tell me what's going on" she asked Mercedes.

"Sam wants me..."

"Sammy" Sam hissed at her from the corner.

"Fifteen minutes" Linda warned. "Go ahead Mercedes"

"Sammy wants me to play the princess so he can save me. But I can save myself I don't need him" Mercedes explained.

Linda held back a proud smile "That's right most times princess don't need saving but how about you let him save you one time, it will mean a lot to him" she watched Mercedes and her son exchange looks. "Okay how about we think about it while you help me with dinner and cookies" she got up hold out her hand. Mercedes grabbed it as the headed out the door.

"I want to help too" Sam called from the corner.

"Sorry Samuel you have twenty minutes left on your punishment".

"You said fifteen"! he starred at her in shock.

"Really, oh well sucks for you" his mother smirked back.

Sam watched the timer tick down and finally buzzed. Turning it off, he ran out into the kitchen finding Mercedes and his mother laughing while cooking dinner. Mercedes knelt on a bar stool as she crushed cool-ranch Doritos over the top of the casserole.

"Samuel, so your time out is over" Linda asked she placed the dish in to oven.

"Yes" Sam nodded not taking his eyes off his best friend. He climbed into the stool next to her. "Are you still leaving Cede" he whispered.

"No" Mercedes shook her head licking the favor off her hands.

A smile spread across his face "Good. You gonna still play with me right? Are you still sad I...I don't like it when you cry, Cede" he whispered taking her hand in his looking as he intertwined their fingers.

Mercedes smiled softly and squeezed his hand back. "I'll play with you Sammy".

After dinner and cookies and milk for desert the kiddos took in Tazan. Sam smiled softly as he watched from the corner of his eye Mercedes start singing-a-long to _You'll Be In My Heart_.

"Is that your favorite song" he asked when the song was done.

Mercedes thought for a minute. "Yeah it is" she glance at him before continuing to watch the young white ape prove himself to his father.

The two got ready for bed a short while later. Sam coming back from the bathroom found Mercedes on the floor crying as she went through her bag.

"Cede, what's wrong"?

"I left my Addy at home I can't sleep without her. I need to go home". She wiped her eyes on the sleeves of the purple and pink knee length night shirt.

"Maybe I…I can…I can hold your hand til you go to sleep" he asked gently "I don't want you to leave".

Mercedes nodded as Sam took her hand led her to his bottom bunk. He coaxed her under the covers. "Mom says you have to be snugged tight so you won't fall out" he whispered tucking her in. Mercedes and whispered a small 'Thank you'. Sam kissed her forehead.

Their eyes met. "Sorry mom does that to me" his face turned a beet red.

Mercedes reached up, her small hand feeling the place he kissed. "It's okay" she smiled. "Mommy does it to me too".

Sam ran quickly turning off the light then back to his friend's side; he got under the covers and snuggled close to her. They laid in silence with the glow of a mobile casting stars and planets on the ceiling and upper walls.

"Sammy" Mercedes broke the quiet.

"Yeah"?

"Does your mommy sing to you when you go to sleep"?

"No".

Mercedes turned on her side to face him. "Mine does" she whispered.

Sam glanced at her as she starred at his profile. He chewed on his bottom looking at the under railings of the upper bunk. He glanced at Mercedes who looked as if she was patiently waiting. Taking her hand Sam closed his eyes and opened his mouth. His voice was barely heard and quaky at times but it grew stronger when felt her squeeze his hand snuggle closer to his side.

"Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand  
>Hold it tight<br>I will protect you  
>From all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<p>

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<br>You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always…"

Mercedes closed her eyes as she cuddled deeper into the cocoon of blankets. The soft sweet sound of her Sammy singing, that just about mimicked Phil Collins voice, was lulling her to sleep faster than her mom ever could.

Sam turned on his side facing his sleeping Cede. Making sure he didn't lose his grip on her hand he scooted closer placing his forehead against hers. He finished the song. Sam watched her as she rubbed her nose in her sleep. The words he told his mom earlier echoed in his mind as sleep took over. _Cede is my best friend I do anything for her._

**Authors Note:** Did you do it? Did you puke rainbows and butterflies? I sure did maybe a little _Unicorn_; just playing. I hope you readers are liking this series so far. As you can see I took down the ten parts out of the description, because well I'm having way too much fun with the babies. I do not plan to keep them babies for long but watch them grow up with each other and the other members of the glee club. Can't wait to see where this goes, but I better write the last chapter before it ends up begin fifty-eight chapters long. LOL


	4. Chapter 4

**Always There Part 4** by Yinx

* * *

><p>"What about this one, Cedes" Artie smiled as he took a tied tie placing it around his neck.<p>

Mercedes looked up from the costume chest. She smiled at her friend "That's the one and here's the hat" she placed the top hat on his head.

"Mercedes look what I found" Rachel Berry cried, running up and handing her a veil.

Mercedes put it on "How do I look"? She modeled it for them.

Sam came up seeing his best friend look at Artie as she lowered the veil. "What's going on" he asked.

"I'm going to marry Mercedes and Artie" Rachel said proudly taking the two hands moving them over to the arch she had made out of Legos. Sam followed looking between the two friends.

"Okay Mercedes you stand there" the small child directed "and Artie you here". She ordered "Hold hands". Rachel picked up a children's book "Barely deloved we are here today to marry Artie and Mercedes. Artie do you take Mercedes to be your awfully wife"?

"I do" he smiled pushing up his glasses.

"And Mercedes to you take Artie to be your husband"?

"Yes" she smiled.

Rachel dropping the book clapped her hands proud of herself "Kiss her" she commanded Artie.

Artie lifted up the veil and kissed Mercedes cheek. Sam watched his best friend look at Artie the way she never looked at him. It had him uneasy as suddenly all he wanted to do was to hurt Artie.

"Not on the cheek" Rachel scolded putting her hands on her hips. "On the lips like they do in movies."

"Ewe" Artie said backing away. "Kissing on the lips"?

"Yeah you have to if you want to marry Mercedes" Rachel pointed out.

Artie shook his head. "I'll do it" Sam stepped up to Mercedes side. Artie shrugged taking off the hat and handing it to Sam. Sam put it on and stepped in Artie's spot. He grinned down at her.

"I can't marry you" Mercedes frowned as she took off the veil.

Sam's smile vanished. "Why not"?

"Cause you're my best friend and it's icky" she scrunched up her nose at him. She handed the veil to Rachel before going over to play at the water tank with Artie.

Rachel put on the veil "I'll marry you, Sammy" she smiled.

Sam took his eyes off Mercedes to look at her "My name is Sam" he said taking off the top hat "I don't want to marry you". He shoved the hat at her following Mercedes.

The children played for the rest of the free time before their teacher called them to get their things together in time to go home.

"Cede, why don't you want to marry me" Sam asked as the two friends sat waiting on their parents to pick them up.

Mercedes finished tying her best friend's shoe "I told you we can't you're my friend, Sammy" she sat up looking at him.

"But married people get to spend every day together."

"So do we" she smiled at him.

Sam shook his head "Not the weekends and after school…"

"Oh…so" she shrugged.

"So why can't we be married"? Sam asked again.

"My mommy says you have to love somebody for a long time before you get married" Mercedes opened her lunch kit, taking out a Little Debbie snack cakes; half and sharing it with Sam.

Sam took a bite "What's a long time"?

Mercedes shrugged again "I think a week's a long time". She smiled wiping off icing from the corner of his mouth and putting it in hers.

"I know you more than a week". He finished off the snack.

His best friend did the same and brunched crumbs off her jumper, "So but you don't love me."

"Oh" Sam whispered lowering his gaze. He listened to her plan to make Artie kiss her. "Why do you like him"?

Mercedes looked across the playground at the small boy playing Mike Chang. "He's nice to me and shares his animal crackers, and he doesn't call me names."

"I'm nice to you, and I don't call you names" Sam pointed out.

She shrugged again seeing her mother's SUV pulled up "My mommy here" she stood and gave him a hug before running to the car attendant.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Sam" Mark asked as they sat for dinner that night.<p>

Sam pushed the green beans around "What's love"?

"Ah, well love is something you feel when you're with a special person" Linda smiled knowingly.

"What kind of feelings" her son asked looking back at her.

"Happy when they are with you, sad when they are not. You smile when the talk to you, and you cry when they cry…" Linda listed.

Sam green eyes went wide, "Like Cede" he exclaimed.

"Uh, maybe Mercedes is just a friend" Mark stated.

"No, I love Cede" Sam smiled looking between his parents. "I'm going to tell her tomorrow."

Mark shook his head "Sam you don't. You just think so because you mother said so" he grimaced at his wife.

"Yea, I do" Sam said definitely. "Today she said I couldn't marry her because we are friends".

"Well there you go" Mark sighed going back to his dinner.

"But can't we be both" Sam asked "I can be her friend and marry her, too."

"If you want, Sam" Linda smiled "Just don't tell her, remember to ask her."

"Can I have animal crackers in my lunch tomorrow" Sam asked his mother.

"I thought you hated animal crackers"?

"I do, but Cede likes them."

"Why are you encouraging him, Linda" Mark asked as they got ready for bed that night. "It's just a schoolyard fling."

"It's not Mark" Linda smiled. "Are son is in love…"

Mark shook his head briskly "No he's…"

"Yes he is, Mark. You see it by the way he looks at her" his wife asked getting into the bed.

Mark was quiet as he joined her. "Yes, but he's six. How can he possibly…"

"So times you just know, Mark. He's lucky that he found her. Love is something we search most of our lives for, and our son met his soul mate in kindergarten. Be happy for him" she moved into her husband's arms.

* * *

><p>Mercedes frowned as she joined Tina and Mike on the snack mat. Today was the last day of school, and her family was moving away again. She wouldn't be able to play with her best friend. She watched him come over sitting beside her.<p>

"Cede I brought you some animal crackers" Sam smiled handing her the snack bag as he sat beside her.

"Thanks Sammy" she smiled sadly opening the bag.

"What's wrong, Cede. Are you going to cry 'cause I gave you animal crackers and not Artie"?

Mercedes shook her head "I'm leaving tomorrow." Sam starred at her confused. "My family is leaving for Florida tomorrow" she made it clearer.

"Are you leaving too" Sam swallowed hard as he moved closer to her. He watched her nod. "I don't want you to go, Cede. You are supposed to stay here with me."

"I want to stay too. But my daddy got a new job" she laid her head on his shoulder watching him blink back tears.

"Will I ever see you again, Mercedes" he whispered looking at Tina and Mike share spring rolls that he had brought from home.

"I don't know."

Sam shuttered as he got up, "You aren't going anywhere, Mercedes. You are coming to live with me." He started towards the cubbies where they kept their packs and lunches. He felt Mercedes presence right behind him.

"What are we going to do"?

"I'm going to tell mommy that your mommy said you can stay over. Then your family will leave without you" he smiled at his plan.

"But I'll miss my mommy and daddy…and brother" Mercedes said quietly. She touched him arm "We can still see each other."

"No we can't, you'll be gone forever" Sam snapped back jerking his arm away regretting the move immediately. He watched her sniffed wiping her eyes as tears came to them. "It's not fair" he whispered shoving his hands into his jean pockets "You're not supposed to leave me."

"I don't want to" Mercedes flung her arms around his waist "I'm going to miss you, Sammy." She tried hard not to cry because it made him upset when she did. "You're my best friend" she felt him hold her close.

"You're my best friend too" he whispered burying his face in her hair taking in her scent. "I love you."

Mercedes scrunched up her face as she looked up at him. "Why"?

Sam felt his cheeks heat up. "'Cause I'm happy when you are happy and sad when you are sad. You make me smile every time I see you."

"Is that what love is" his friend asked. Sam nodded. "Well I love you too, Sammy" she smiled up at him.

The two friends waited for their parents to arrive and slowly walked towards them hand in hand.

"Why the long faces you two" Linda asked concerned.

"I think I can answer that" Evangeline sighed sadly looking at her daughter's tear stained face. "We're moving tomorrow."

"What"?

"Carl got a better job in Florida and we have to be there in two days" she answered. "I wish the kids had more time to say goodbye, but we got the call two days ago."

Linda looked at the children who were practically clinging to each other whispering. "Maybe we could scrap together some money and come down for a visit."

"Maybe" Evangeline sighed, "Mercedes it's time to go."

Sam looked down at Mercedes seeing tears steam down her apple cheeks "We will always be together right, Cede…you won't forget about me."

"Yes, Sammy. I promise not to forget about you if you don't forget about me."

"I never forget you, Cede." Sam sniffed as she hugged him. He squeezed her back tightly only to be pulled apart by their mothers. Sam burst into tears and Linda had to pick him up. Crocodile tears ran down his cheeks into his mom shirt as he starred after two afro puffs.

Mercedes looked back as her mother led her away to their red SUV, she waved goodbye. His green eyes starred unblinking at her. She hoped Sam would never forget her, and that she would always be his best friend.

* * *

><p>"He has been like this for three weeks" Mark whispered to his wife as they watched their son pour himself a bowl of cereal.<p>

"What do you expect when you love someone, Mark" Linda sighed. Mark opened his mouth and closed it studying his son spoon the sugar-coated flakes into his mouth as he starred into the bowl. "You think if it was anyone else who moved away he'd be like this? Sam just got his heart broken for the first time in his life. You may not have been that young but you do remember how it felt."

Mark nodded as he took in his son solemn face. "I hope he can get pass it…but first love is something you never forget."


	5. Chapter 5

**Always There Part 5** by Yinx

* * *

><p>Sam Evans groaned as his head fell with a loud 'BANG' onto his desk. He heard Rachel Berry ask their seventh grade pre-algebra teacher for homework.<p>

"Something wrong Mr. Evans" the teacher asked.

Sam's head shot up starring at the older blue haired teacher, with more wrinkles on her face than leather pouch that was permanently attached to her side. "No…nothing" he stammered, feeling his cheeks burn.

"Care to do the next problem on the board"?

The color drained from his face, as he glanced at the clock above the dreaded blackboard.

"Mr. Evans the board, please. Solve for d if b is 3."

Sam pushed himself up and out of the desk, making the trip up front. Grabbing the piece of chalk he starred at the problem.

2/b+d/4=

Sam's chalk squeaked as he wrote out the problem again like his tutor told him.

2/q+p/4=

He heard snickers from behind him. Biting his lower lip, he concentrated hard on the problem. The bell rang and Sam's shoulders sagged with relief and slight hopelessness as he quickly erased his work. He hurried from the board back to his seat and gathered his books making it out of the room before the teacher called his name. He stood blindly at his open locker, his eyes glanced over at a small photo booth picture of him and his best friend Mercedes Jones at his sixth birthday party. The picture was mostly teeth, well the lack of teeth, as they tickled each other to make sure each the other was smiling.

Sam missed his Cede badly. He wasn't supposed being almost 13 and all he told himself daily but he couldn't stop. Their last communication was over the phone three years ago when she had told him even more devastating news that she was moving overseas. The miles between them kept getting bigger. She had sent him a beaded bracelet with his nickname for her for his birthday that year, along with a picture of her wearing a bracelet with his name, Sammy. Sam never took the bracelet off; the leather strings were worn and ragged. The letters on the beads were so eroded Sam found himself coloring in the spaces just to see her name again, Cede. Her picture also hung in his locker.

His Cede wasn't little anymore even through the picture was three years old. Ten year old Mercedes childlike features and afro puffs were gone and replaced with plump full lips, a button nose and smoky brown doe eyes. Her hair was done micro braids that curled at the end making her look slightly older than she was.

Sam placed the rest of his books in his pack closing his locker and turning around was met with Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman.

"Hey Sam you coming to try out for JV football" the husky tall boy asked adjusting his book bag on his shoulders. His eyes wandered to a blonde ponytailed girl walking down the hall in a cheerleading outfit.

"No I don't think…" Sam began as he slipped his pack on.

"Come on you have an awesome arm we could use it" the other boy smirked. Noah ran his hand over his buzz cut. "I cut off my Mohawk so I could run faster" he smiled proudly.

"But you would have a helmet on so it doesn't matter if you had hair or not" Sam pointed out before he started walking toward the entrance of the school. Finn placed his hands of his friends' shoulders steering him in the opposite direction following the cheerleaders. "I'll miss the bus."

"I'll have my mom drop you off. But Sam you know what is waiting for us if we get on the team" Finn asked putting his arm around Sam shoulders. Sam shook his head and pushed the tall boy off since his face was in Finn's armpit. "Cheerleaders…"

"And cheerleader parties, basement parties no parents allowed, seven minutes in heaven" Noah grinned cocking his head to one side as he starred after the tan skinned cheerleader.

Sam noticed now who they were following and who his friends were talking about, the Hex Girls. Sam had avoided them like the plague since Mercedes left. It was just recently that Santana and Quinn had shown interest in him. The two groups met up.

"'Ello ladies" Noah smiled putting on his charm. "Why are you headed outside for"?

"We are going to watch the football tryouts before cheer practice" Quinn smiled quietly.

Santana walking over to Sam linking a hand in his arm "Hey Sammy Evans" she smirked up at him. "I'm having a party this Saturday do you and your friends…"

"My name is Sam, Santana" Sam interrupted. The name Sammy coming from her lips gave him a cold chill down his spine and he needed to put a end to it now.

Santana ignored him rolling her fiery brown eyes. "Do you want to come or not, Sammy"?

Sam glanced over at his friends as they silently begged him to say yes "Only if you don't call me Sammy anymore, Santana."

"Don't get your gills clogged, Sammy Wammy" she scoffed studying him. "How about Guppy Lips" her hand moved to squish his full lips like a fish. "How cute are you, now" she cackled. The rest of the group join in.

Sam shook his head to loosen her grip and swatted her hand away. "I'm not going to your lame party Santana" he said hotly before turning to walk away.

He felt her hand on his arm again. "Okay, okay, Sam, I'm sorry, please come to my party, only cool people will be there." Santana steered him back over to the group.

Sam glance down at her "Fine I'll come" he shrugged her off and made his way to the boys' locker rooms.

* * *

><p>ST. Margret School for Gifted Girls was ruled with an iron hand Mercedes Jones learned on morning as she talked out of term during her first lesson. Her hands were still red come lunchtime. The London, England located prep school kept a strict eye on the girls it resided over.<p>

"Sorry I got you in trouble Mercedes" Ester Hamin whispered sadly as the two friends sat down at lunch.

Mercedes rubbed her palms "It okay, Ester" she smiled before picking at soup the nuns served. Just one sleepover at Ester house she found out that her parents were very strict. Almost too over-bearing that Mercedes hadn't been back since. She knew if Ester got in trouble that her punishment would be more embracive than any ruler to hand.

The two friends sat in silence for a while. "I heard that the base is closing does that mean you are going back to the states" Ester asked softly. Her grey almond shaped eyes gazed at her friend sadly of her sudden departure.

"I don't' know, my parents havn't said anything to us 'bout it yet" she smiled think if they did move back then she hoped it would be back to Lima. She missed her best friend. Mercedes spooned the chilled cucumber soup into her mouth. She remembered her last time talking to him it broke her heart she had to tell him the news.

"_Cede, I'm glad you called" Sam rambled off at the mouth. "My mom said we can't come down to see you, cause she said you are moving is that true"? Mercedes wiped away two big tears that appeared on her cheeks. She was so scared of what he was going to say. "Cede? Mercedes are you still there"?_

"_Yeah um…Sammy we…we are moving…"_

"_Okay well maybe we can see you at your new…" he interrupted._

"_Sam, I'm moving to England" Mercedes cried over her friend. The other end of the line was quiet. "Sammy" she whispered holding back a sob. "Sammy, please don't hang up on me, I'm sorry I'm moving so far…" Mercedes couldn't hold in her tears anymore. She started to cry._

"_You're not supposed to leave me, Mercedes" Sam whispered tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at the map of the world on his wall. His eyes darted from Ohio to England and back again. _

"_I know Sammy-hiccup- I don't want to go you were supposed to come so we can go to Disneyworld together, remember" Mercedes wiped her nose on the back of her hand._

_Sam body shook with anger "Well we can't now" he snapped falling to the floor, trying hard not to throw a fit. He listened to his best friend cry harder, his eye wandered to his birthday bracelet she had made him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Cede" he sighed pushing up off the clothes strown floor, making his way to the desk. "Cede? Do you have your bracelet"?_

_Mercedes hiccupped again "Yeah" she wiped her eyes as she walked over to her desk, picking up the magenta purple band with her Sammy's name on it._

"_Can we make a promise, Cede to wear them…" Sam asked as he put on the light green band that matched his eyes._

"_Til we meet again, Sammy" she finished gazing at the band on her wrist._

"You miss your friend don't you, Mercedes" Ester observed her friend play with the faded friendship link.

"I just hopes he remembers me" she sighed regreting the return home.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the steps William McKinley High (Junior High), the first day back from winter vacation. He had made to junior varsity football team the only thing was that he was a bench warmer. Finn had been Coach Beiste favorite so he got the quarterback position, but Sam had proven to be a one of the fastest running backs his coach ever saw. He would start on Friday it was the last game of the season but he would start nonetheless. His father couldn't be happier wanting to reserve a front row seat. Sam told him that there weren't reservations at JV games.<p>

He smiled watching Mike Chang going up the ramp way pushing Artie Abrams. The year after his best friend moved away Artie and his mother were in a horrific car accident that took his mother away and had left him paralyzed from the waist down. The three of them somehow became close friends. Sam visited him in the hospital every weekend and brought him his school work so he wouldn't get behind.

Mike spotted him and made his way over. "It seems like yesterday it was Christmas break" he sighed sadly, as Sam stood up.

"That's because it was" Artie chuckled turning in his set to look up at him.

Mike watched Sam play absent-mindly with the tacky band he always wore "Why do you still have that thing, Sam" Mike asked as he steered Artie inside.

"Cede and I made a promise never to take it off 'til we see each other again" Sam followed.

"But she's like gone, dude. Like overseas gone, she ain't coming back" Artie stated the truth Sam knew deep down.

"I promised her" he said as he looked back into the parking lot seeing a red SUV pull in. He stopped and watched it pull into a rear parking spot. Squinting at the car, as something out of the universe pulled him back down the steps. Artie and Mike's calls to come back seemed like a light-year away.

Mercedes sat in the front seat of the red SUV nervously playing with her bracelet. It hurt that Sam had moved from his childhood home and had change phone numbers. It felt strange that she was so close to seeing him again, yet never would.

"It's a new school, Mercedes nothing to be scared about" her brother smiled over at her before reaching into the back seat to get his back pack.

"I know" she whispered pulling the sleeves of her coat down to cover Sammy's name 'Out of sight, out of mind' she mentally told herself as she got out. She headed to the back of SUV to meet her brother for lunch money when she found piercing green eyes starred back at her.

"Sammy" her voice barely audible as her brown eyes swept over the features she once knew so well. His hair was a darker blonde, the bowl cut gone, and he had grew into his ears. His lips looked like they were stung by a bee, but his eyes. The eyes that watched over her in their countless sleepovers, had protected her against her brother and the Hex Girl; the same eyes that told her at he loved her the last day they were together. Those same eyes were rushing towards her right now.

Sam flung his arms around her "I thought I'd never see you again" he cried before being lifted up into the air and shoved high against their car. The back of his head banged the top of the small SUV. Sam waited until the stars in his eyes faded and adjusted to searing hazel eyes.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"! Mykal yelled holding a fist at the ready.

"MYKAL, MYKAL! IT'S SAMMY, SAM EVANS"! Mercedes yelled tugging on her brother's jacket sleeve, for him to let her best friend go.

Mykal cocked his head to a side studying Sam "Oh sorry, man" he let him go of Sam shirt and the young boy slid to the ground. "Good to see you" Mykal patted him firmly on the back then handed Mercedes her lunch money. He headed towards the school followed by the best friends.

Sam adjusted his shirt then looked at Mercedes to find her starring "You don't have to stare, Cede. I don't think it's a dream" he smiled taking her hand.

Mercedes looked down as he intertwined their fingers. She had waited so long to hold his hand again now that it was happening; it was almost to go to be true. She tucked her braids behind her ear before hold out her other arm to him. "Pinch me so I know it's true."

Sam laughed watching her close her eyes. He gently pinched her hand and waited for her eyes to open. "It's real, Cede" he smiled down at her. She was almost two heads shorter than him. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her squeeze him tight.

"Good" she smiled snuggling her face into his chest. She wasn't going to let go this time.

* * *

><p>A wide mouth grin plastered Sam Evans face as he walked down the school hall towards his best friend's locker. He glanced around at the red, white, and pink cut out hearts and cupids that decorated the walls and lockers. He stopped when his Cede came in to view in the throng pushing up and down the hallway.<p>

Mercedes wore simple red and pink sweater with white hearts around the 3/4th sleeves, with dark wash jeans and red Keds. Her braids were pulled in a high curly ponytail with a fake rose as an accent. Sam thought she looked beautiful. If it wasn't for Mike telling him he had a crush he probably would have never made her a Valentine's Day present.

Sam shrugged off his pack, opening it he pulled out the small red box. He had worked hard on their new friendship bracelets. His mom's new profession made otherwise expensive gifts, dimes on the dollar. She was happy to help, secretly knowing her son's love for his friend. Mike had told him to ask Mercedes to go steady, since he thought Sam was in love as well.

Sam put the pack back on as was making his way over when fiery Latin eyes stepped appeared magically in front of him. "Well, Sammy Wammy, I knew you had a crush on me" Santana Lopez cooed as she tried to take the box from him.

"Stop, Santana! It's not for you"! He glared at her struggling with the girls grip on the box.

Santana let go and folded her arms "Well who is it for, Sam" she sneered looking around her eyes falling on Mercedes. "Oh no, you are not giving, Aunt Jemima, a valentine" she scolded.

"Her name is Mercedes" Sam pushed past her only to be slammed into a nearby locker.

"Sam Evans you giving, Badonk-a-donk a valentine is social suicide" Santana hissed as she pressed him into the locker. "You are going to loose your popularity status at this school" she warned.

"I don't care about pop…" Sam started. He saw Artie Abrams wheel up to Mercedes with a dozen roses on his lap. Sam pushed Santana off him. _NO!_ His mind went frantic as he watched in slow motion Artie hand Mercedes the bouquet. _Why was it taking so long to run down this hall._ His sneakers skidded to a halt as Mercedes bent down and kissed Artie's cheek nodding and smiling she took his hand and he led her away.

Sam's heart sank. He blinked back the coming tears continuing to her locker which she had left open in the excitement. Sam bit his bottom lip as he placed his gift inside. Closing the locker he left crest-fallen to class.

Mercedes returned to her locker a few minutes after Sam left. Artie Abrams is such a sweetheart giving her flowers because she had helped him make an A+ on the pre-Algebra test last week. She sniffed the roses before opening the locker. She almost dropped the flowers as she starred at small red box. Casting a curious look around at who could have left it, she carefully took it out and shoved the flowers in.

Opening it she read the torn notebook paper.

_Cede,_

_Will you be my Valentine?_

_Sammy Evans_

A wide mouth grin spread across her face and she felt her cheek heat up. She removed the questioned note and put it in her jean pocket. Two shiny silver bracelets with _Cede and Sammy 4Ever _and_ Sammy and Cede 4Ever _shown back at her. She slipped the bracelet on and closed her locker. Mercedes placed the other bracelet in the heart shaped pocket on her sweater and went to find her Sammy to tell him _yes_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hoped you liked the update. Sorry I took so long but I had to figure out how and what age to bring Sammy and Cede back together again. Thank You all that review; they really do make me smile. Here's to another update before the hiatus is over. I promise not to keep you waiting long **:-D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Always There Part 6 **by Yinx

* * *

><p>"Tina do you know where Samm…I mean Sam is" Mercedes asked the small Asian girl.<p>

Tina Cohen-Chang nodded her head smiling "I…I…I sssssaw him outside oooon the sssssteps."

"Thanks" Mercedes smiled hurrying to the front door. She found her blonde sitting on the steps alone. Grinning she sat down next to him. She opened her mouth to say _yes_but Sam's harsh glare shut it.

"Where's your boyfriend" he snarled at her.

"Huh" Mercedes blinked her smile faded quickly as glared angrily at her.

"Artie! He…he gave you roses I saw him; I saw you kiss him." He snapped.

"So…I don't understand Sammy. I…" Mercedes scrunched up her face at him.

"Do you like him" Sam interrupted.

"Yeah of course he's my friend Sammy" she shrugged, not realizing what she was saying yes to. Mercedes reached into her pocket for his bracelet. "Sammy I want to say y…"

Sam cut her off again "Well go be with him" he stood up to leave.

Mercedes followed after him grabbing his arm "Sammy what's wrong" she looked up him seeing his green eyes turn red.

Gazing down at her concerned face Sam shrugged her off. He was angry at her for choosing Artie but more so, he was angry at himself for even hoping that they would ever be together. She had always favored Artie over him, since they were little, why should this time be any different.

"Sammy I wanted to say thank…" Mercedes tried again reaching into her pocket. Her fingers wrapped around the cold band.

"My name is Sam" he said before leaving her standing bewildered and near tears.

* * *

><p>It had only been a school day but he missed her like she had been gone years. He knew how much he hated not being able to talk to her for three years but now the last class of the day all he wanted was to hear her talk to him again. The distance seemed like miles even though they sat a row apart in English class. Sam kept glancing over at her. Mercedes eyes were puffy and her nose was red. He felt awful seeing her cry, he never liked it when she did whether it was his fault or not.<p>

Sam watched her play with her wrist, suddenly their eyes met. Sam wanted to get out of his seat to hug her and tell her he was sorry. But the teacher, Ms. Hamin would never hear of it.

Mercedes turned back to the front still feeling her best friend's eyes on her. _Was he still her best friend? Friend?_ It hurt that she didn't know. She had never seen his eyes turn red like they did. He was so angry at her for talking to Artie, _which makes no sense_, she thought. _I can talk to who I want to, Samuel Evans _she felt herself getting angry. Sam never told her to stop calling him Sammy, it hurt. Mercedes pulled out Sam's bracelet. She wondered if she should give it to him or keep it as a token of their once was friendship; she starred at the hand carved markings of his and her names. If Sam still wanted to be her friend but if he didn't then it was, _okay_ _too_. Mercedes thought as turned the cool metal in her over in her hand; she could feel tears form again.

"Ms. Jones would you care to diagram the next sentence in your text book" Ms. Hamin smiled as Tina finished her sentence.

Sam watched Mercedes nod and slowly get up grabbing her text book. He saw her leave something silver on the desk before making her way to the board.

He smiled as she wrote out the sentence in her cute loopy hand writing that had stars over the I's. Sam squinted as he saw a silver chain dangling around her right wrist as drew the lines. He broken his lead on his pencil standing he passed his desk on the way to the sharpener. He saw his Valentine's Day gift on the surface.

After sharpening the pencil he returned to his seat where it clicked in his head. She had been trying to tell him yes when they were on the steps. Sam jaw clinched realizing what a terrible friend he was.

Mercedes finished diagraming stepping back so Mrs. Hamin could check it.

"Great job Mercedes. I think that prep school taught you better than I can" she smiled.

Mercedes gave her a small smile back before returning to her seat among coughing chatter of 'Teachers Pet' and 'Smart Fat Ass' by Santana. Sam watched her take the bracelet putting it back into her pocket. The bell rang and Sam hurried after her meeting her at her locker.

Sam shifted his pack on his back and shoving his hands into his jean pockets "Cede, I wanted to tell you…"

"My name is Mercedes, Sam" she hissed as she traded out her books getting ready for the walk home. Her brother would be at basketball practice.

He swallowed hard at the coldness in her voice. "Mercedes, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about earlier. If Artie is your boyfriend then I…I'm…I'm happy for you." Those last four words tasted like sand he hated it.

"Artie's not my boyfriend, Sam" she turned to face him while putting on her pack.

Sam's heart leaped with joy and faint hope. But one thing bothered him "But the flowers…"

Mercedes took the roses out "Artie gave them to me for helping him pass his math test. I was trying to tell you that on the steps, Samuel Evans" she glared up at him.

"Really so…he's not your boyfriend, then"?

"No, Sam why does it matter if he is…"

"Because, Mercedes you're not supposed to be…never mind" Sam rolled his eyes, scoffing as a hand ran over his face.

Mercedes put her hands on her hips "I'm not supposed to do what, Samuel…date Artie. I can date who I want, you can't tell me what to do"!

"I can too, 'cause you don't belong with Artie"! Sam yelled.

"If I like Artie, I'll date him"! Mercedes yelled back. The two glared at each other before Sam looked away. He collapsed against the lockers crossing his arms over his chest. He starred at a smug on his converse but it was blurred by his bracelet. "On the steps earlier I wanted to tell, you that I would be your valentine, Sam" Mercedes whispered as he took the jewelry.

"I know" he whispered sheepishly side eyeing her.

Mercedes looked at him confused "Then why did you yell at me"?

Sam shrugged groaning "I guess 'cause I thought he asked you first. You kissed him Mercedes I saw you."

"On the cheek it doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does admit you like him" he snapped at her.

"I don't like Artie I like you" she snapped back angrily, gasping she covered her mouth at what she had said out loud.

The two friends starred at each other. "I like you to, Mercedes" Sam said the right corner of his mouth going up into a lopsided grin. He watched as Mercedes ears turned red as she clutched the flowers closer to her chest. "Does this mean I can call you Cede again" Sam asked putting on the _Cede and Sammy 4Ever_band.

"Only if I can call you Sammy", she smiling softly.

"Yeah" he grinned.

"Actually I like Sam better though it sounds more sophisticated." She smiled when he gave her his confused bug eyed look. "More grown up I mean."

Sam shrugged "I'm still going to call you Cede though."

"Unless you're mad at me" Mercedes teased.

"Well isn't this touching" Santana drawled coming up to the two followed by Quinn and Brittany. "Have you two made your true love vow"?

Mercedes started away from the confrontation but Santana stopped her. "I'm not done talkin' to you." She sneered.

"Yes you are Santana" Sam stepped up taking Mercedes hand. "Mercedes and I are going out" he smiled down at his girlfriend.

Santana gaped at the two "Girlfriend her…you can't be serious, Sam."

"Santana stop" Quinn said softly smiling shyly at Mercedes "why don't you go after Puck, Sam taken."

"Not for long" Santana turned slapping Mercedes in her face with her ponytail.

Sam glared after the group. "I never liked them."

Mercedes giggled as she started to lead him away. "Same here so what do we do now that we are going study Sam" she asked as they made their way down the front steps. "We are like boyfriend and girlfriend now right" she felt him squeeze her hand as they crossed the street. "So we are dating right"?

"Yeah, I can ask my parents for a raise on my allowance so I can take you some place like mini golf or the comic book convention that is coming here this summer."

"You know you are going to have to ask my daddy if you can date me right" Mercedes whispered side glancing at his profile.

"No why." Sam scrunched up his face.

"Cause Sammy…Sam that's tradition and it's how Tiger Beat says for the guy to do."

Sam stopped them from walking. "How do I do that ask permission."

"You can stay for dinner tonight and ask him. Just say" Mercedes tried mimicking her boyfriend voice "Mr. Jones I want to date your daughter." She grinned up at him

"What if he says no" Sam whispered. He knew Mr. Jones liked him but would he like now that he was going to date his daughter.

"He won't Sam. How long have we been together" Mercedes smiled reassuringly pulling him to start walking again.

Sam smiled liking being pulled "Since we were five."

"Daddy has to let me date you" Mercedes beamed.

* * *

><p>"It's good to see you Sam again and again and again" Mr. Jones smiled "You've been over here three times this week and it's only Wednesday. I see you got my daughter flowers."<p>

"Sam didn't give me flowers, Daddy, Artie did." Mercedes put the bunch down on the kitchen counter.

"Is he another one I have to watch out for"? Carl asked winking at his wife.

Mercedes rolled her eyes "No dad. Sam gave me this" she walked over showing her father and mother the bracelet. Carl and Evangeline exchanged a glance. "And Sam has a matching one." Mercedes reached out her hand a scooped her boyfriend over by his wrist.

Sam gave them a nervous smile "Mr. Jones, may I may I ask you a question"?

"I think I know where this is going." Carl chuckled as Evangeline patted his shoulder 'Be nice' she hissed. He watched his daughter link her arm into her friends. "Okay son ask away."

Sam swallowed hard glancing down at Mercedes beaming face as she gave his arm a squeeze. "I…I…I was I was I mean I would" his mouth went dry. "I would like your permission to date Mercedes"?

"Well now" Carl chuckled. "I say I have to respect you for coming to me about dating my daughter."

"So I can date her" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Carl and Evangeline burst out laughing. "How long we known you Samuel Evans since you were five." Carl asked chuckling at the boy's nod. "Mercedes seems to like you and I guess I do too. And yes if you do right by my daughter." Carl smiled at the couple before picking up the roast and going into the dining room.

"Does that mean yes" Sam whispered Mercedes.

Mercedes stood on her toes and kissed her boyfriend's cheek "It's a yes, Sam." She grabbed the bowl of cream spinach from the counter and headed into the dining room.

Sam touched his cheek where she had kissed him smiling after her. She, Mercedes had kissed him. Yeah she had also kissed Artie. But Artie wasn't in their picture anymore. She had chosen him. Mercedes wasn't just his best friend anymore she was now his girlfriend. Sam grinned as he picked up the bowl of mash potatoes and followed her. His smiled grew wider when Mercedes patted the seat next to her at the table. He sat the bowl down and took the seat. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sam bit his lip before swooping down and kissed his Cede cheek.

"Hey now, save that for your date, you two" Carl chuckled as his wife smiled knowingly at the young couple.


	7. Chapter 7

**Always There Part 7** by Yinx1

* * *

><p>"Have you kissed her, yet"?<p>

"What," the dirty blonde green eyed preteen scrunched up his nose at the awkward question at hand.

It was Spring Break. Sam found himself hangout with Artie, Mike and Tina for most of it because his best fri…girlfriend was spending half of it with her aunt in Florida. She would be back in tomorrow afternoon. Sam couldn't wait to spend the rest of the holiday with her; he had it all planned out. Video games, a zombie marathon, and maybe if his parents weren't too busy they could check out the new Batman movie.

"Have you kissed Mercedes," Mike smiled repeating Artie's question.

Sam shook his head remembering the last time he had talked about kissing Mercedes. She didn't want anything to do with him in that way. Well now that they were dating which didn't seem any different than being best friends, except Mercedes father made them keep the door to her room open when he was over. Why Sam couldn't figure out maybe it had to do with kissing.

"No." He replied.

"Rrrrreally"? Tina stuttered.

"Is that a bad thing," Sam asked looking from each one of them.

They all shrugged. "Not really, but it seems weird because you're supposed to be dating but it looks like you're just friends," Mike pointed out.

"We are friends", Sam protested. "Best friends."

"Bbbbut couples kkkkkiss, Sssssam."

"Well, I have to talk to Mercedes about it first," he spoke trying to turn the subject off his girlfriend's lips.

"You're not supposed to talk about it the guy just does it", Artie rolled his eyes. "That's what they do on TV."

"I don't think Mercedes will like me doing that." Sam whispered looking down at his silver bracelet. "Besides it seems kind of wrong to kiss a girl like that."

"Girls like it when the guy takes charge. And you won't know unless you try... You want me to kiss her and tell you how it is." Artie offered.

"No," Sam snapped. He still held a slight hatred for Artie for being Mercedes first crush and kiss on the cheek.

Artie held up his hands, "Okay, I won't."

"You better not kiss my girlfriend, Arthur Abrams", Sam hissed. "Kiss Tina instead." His light green eyes darkened with the long hidden animosity towards his friend.

"I won't," Artie snapped irritably. "I was just tryin' to help."

The friends were silent for a while.

"When iiiiis Cedes coming bbbback," Tina asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Whaaat ddo you have ppplanned?"

"Planned?"

"Yeah, Cedes jjjust gettin bback from being aaaway for awhile you have ttto do something special."

"Special…like what?"

Tina smiled, "Llllike a romantic ppppicnic."

"Romantic?! I don't know the first thing about…"

"Yes you do," Mike interrupted. He point to the silver bracelet on Sam wrist. "More than you know."

Sam looked down at the bracelet he had made Mercedes for Valentine's Day. The two had worn them since, Sam however never took his off and there was the formation of a tan line on his wrist. "Do you think Cede will like a picnic," he asked looking up at Tina. She nodded vigorously.

"Cedes loves anything you do for her, Sam." Mike looked very pleased with himself for offering to help his friend.

Sam sat nervously at the same spot two days later. He called Mercedes telling her to meet him here. He saw her biking up the sidewalk.

"Sammy," she yelled waving at him before setting her bike on the ground. "I'm back," she smile announcing what he could clearly see. She took off her helmet shaking head; her braids hitting her face reminded Sam off their play dates that seemed so long ago. Mercedes pulled out a bowed headband from the bike's basket placing it carefully into her braids.

Sam hopped off the table he couldn't stop smiling as if Christmas had come early. Biting his bottom lip he watched her take her bike and lean it against the table. Mercedes gave him a shy smile; Sam felt his heart flutter his palm's went slick with sweat. He began to wipe them on his jeans when she wrapping her arms around him.

Sam squeezed her back placing his face in her hair breathing in the scent of _Bath &Body Works_ Sweet Pea body spray. He felt her start to pull away but he increased the pressure of his hold.

"Sam…Sammy I can't breathe," Mercedes mumbled into his shirt.

"I missed you," he said in return squeezing her harder.

Mercedes wiggled her face free to look up at his. "I came back Sam like I promised. You didn't have to worry."

Sam let her go except for her hand. "I know, but I still do, you know." He lead her over to the table. "I…I made your favorite well with moms help." He admitted when she gave him a look at the fried chicken. Sam had gone running from the kitchen the last time when hot oil spattered his way.

He set up her plate with a chicken thigh, mac and cheese and green beans then one for himself. They sat on the table with the plates in their laps.

"How was Florida," he asked taking a bite of his first of three chicken legs.

Mercedes shrugged, "Okay boring really I really don't like it there."

"Why did your parents send you then if you don't like it?"

"They do it so I won't be home alone. Mykal goes to football camp on his breaks so he can't take care of me. My parents work a lot you know. I'd probably be sent down there for summer too." She glanced over at him.

"No," he sputtered bits of green beans flew across his plate. "You can't it will be our first summer together."

Mercedes looked down at her plate, "I know," she whispered sadly. "But it's not like I can help it. My parents don't want me home alone 'cause I'm girl. So they think I'll be better off with my aunt and cousins."

"We can think of something," Sam determined.

They went back to their food though Sam had lost his appetite. The thought of Mercedes leaving again made his stomach uneasy. He started to craft a plan.

"Maybe you can stay over mines this summer during the day. Like a day camp…and then they can pick you up at night."

Mercedes giggled. "I'll ask my mom. How was your spring break, Sammy…I mean Sam."

Sam grinned, "You might as well call me Sammy again Cede since you keep making the mistake."

"Okay, fine." She rolled her eyes then gently elbowed him in the ribs making him laugh. "How was your spring break Sam-mmmeee."

Sam beamed at her calling him by his true name. "Okay boring really," he copied her with a smirk.

"You didn't have fun with Mike and Artie?" She raised her eyebrows in concern.

Sam's face fell with the mention of Artie. Why he always came up was starting to annoy him? "Yeah it was okay I really missed you though." Sam watched her move the beans around with her fork blushing at the comment.

"I missed you too," Mercedes gazed at him through her lashes.

Sam closed his eyes and leaned forward pursing his lips.

Mercedes backed away, "Sammy, ewe! What are you doing," she scrunched up her button nose.

Sam's eyes flew open. "What I was trying to kiss you why did you back away," his voice had a bit of sadness it as he looked at her scared and disgusted expression.

"Oh I thought so," her face softened.

"Why'd you say, 'Ewe'?"

Mercedes smiled reaching over wiping his full lips with thumb. "You had a coat of mac and cheese lip stick on. It was gross."

"Oh," Sam cheeks redden as he hung his head wiping hastily at his mouth he went back to his food. "I know you don't like me to kiss you, Cede, but Artie said it's what couples do. Even Mike and Tina say so."

"What does Artie have to do with you kissing me, Sammy Mike or Tina for that matter?"

Sam shoulders sagged the food on his plate became blurry blinking rapidly they became clear again. "You always liked him more than me," he confessed.

"But you're my boyfriend not Artie so I guess I like you more than him." She said but her voice waiver.

"Artie still likes you though."

Mercedes shrugged, "Well I guess it's his problem. I like you, Sammy," Mercedes leaned over and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

Sam hand went to feel the warm gesture. "He wants to kiss you too," he shook his head was he at Mass or something. Why was he telling her everything? He turned to see her smiling at him. Oh now he knew and it reminded him of when they got in trouble with her brother and she charmed he way into her father's heart. Mercedes could get you to tell her launch code of nuke's when she smiled.

Mercedes turned away from him, "Really wow." She turned staring out into the distance. "Did he say where?"

Sam swallowed hard watching her. "No."

"It probably be on the cheek again," she muttered bitterly then went back to her food finishing it.

"Do you want Artie to kiss you?"

Mercedes slide off the table and threw way her paper plate. She stood in front of him. She shrugged deciding to tell him the truth. "Well I've always had a crush on him, Sammy, ever since I was five." She watched his eyes narrow at her.

"Well," he mimicked her nastily, "He can be your boyfriend!"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, "Sammy that's not fair I'm with you."

"Only because you couldn't have him!" He yelled at her. He jumped off the table and stormed over to the physically throwing his plate away. "So I was your second choice?!"

"It's not like that you asked me first and I couldn't say no to you. You made us bracelets."

"My mistake," Sam snapped packing up the food.

"Sammy you are my boyfriend..."

"Maybe we should break up," he casted her a loathsome look that made her take a step back.

Mercedes gasped; tears rushed her dark brown eyes, "You don't mean that." She swallowed hard, "And you being angry at cause I told the truth!"

"So what it still hurts Mercedes!" He gripped the picnic basket pulling it fast off the table. It wasn't closed well and some of their meal spilled out. Sam fell to his knees grabbing at the mess.

Mercedes moved to her knees to help him. She lifted up a container of mac and cheese handing it to Sam, who snatched it. She sat back feeling the tears her eyes held start to roll down her cheeks. She looked back down seeing a bag of animal crackers. She took them opening the bag and began to munching on one absent-mindly, lost in her own thoughts.

Sam stood up watching her suddenly transform from a thirteen year old with braids and a purple sundress to his best friend the five year old with Mickey Mouse styled Afro puffs and eating her animal crackers. Why she liked those disgusting things was just a big mystery. Sam stuck out his hand she was just sitting there getting her dress dirty on the ground.

She shook her head sniffing just as her chin and bottom lip began to tremble. Sam heart dropped whenever she cried he felt helpless. "Stop crying," he snapped a little harsher than he meant, "and take my hand your dress is getting messed up."

Mercedes grabbed his hand getting to her feet. She held back her sobs looking up at him. "I'm sorry, Sammy," she whispered.

He snorted shaking his hand free from hers. "Don't care," he retorted before turning around heading home.

"Sam, wait please," Mercedes went after him. She grabbed his arm spinning him around to face her. Cupping his cheeks she squeezed them making the full lips look like a goldfish. Getting up on her toes she rammed her lips to his, backing out quickly.

"I know we broke up but I wanted you to have my first kiss. I hope we can still be friends. She looked up at him sighing when he didn't say anything. Turning around and getting on her bike she rode away.

Sam didn't hear a word she said. His whole body felt tingly and his full lips felt like they were going to going to explode. He lick them they tasted like Mac and cheese animal crackers and a hint of cucumber melon from her lip gloss. Sam watched as she turned the corner smiling to himself. He fist pumped the air before making his way home, not hearing a word she said after she had kissed him.

* * *

><p>Being an only child Sam would admit he was babied by his mother, praised by his father, and adored by both. They weren't laid back but they weren't strict either. They wanted the best for him and out of him. They knew of his learning disability and his hard time if making friends until Mercedes came along. Linda knew at first sight her son was in love with cute girl with apple cheeks and big doe eyes. She had maybe gotten a little ahead of herself when and started picturing their children her grandchildren. Her husband told she was out of her mind but he secretly was enjoying the teens' interactions; coming to the conclusion that his wife might be right, until the following afternoon. He found Sam sitting at the kitchen table with a giant bowl of sugary cereal.<p>

"Hey, Sam, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Where's Mercedes I thought you two would be out hangin'?" he said in awkwardly young hip voice.

"I broke up with her." Sam told both his father and his cereal.

Sam's father's eyes widen in surprise, "What! Why!?"

"She likes Artie," his son said simply.

"Really, the kid in the wheelchair?"

"Yeah, she always like Artie ever since we were kids." He spooned another bite of cereal into his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Samuel, what about that kiss you told us about yesterday."

"Cede wanted me to be her first kiss that's all." He sighed, "I didn't want to be her second choice, Dad."

"I don't think you are her second choice. Mercedes will come around you'll see. Just wait. You're still going to be her friend?"

Sam gave his father a slight smile, "She will always be my best friend, Dad."

So Sam Evans waited. Nothing really changed in his and Mercedes dynamic, though he had to hide his jealously when she chatted to him about Artie. And to Sam's dismay, by the last day of school Mercedes Jones was Artie Abrams' girlfriend. This broke him even more but it eased as Mercedes was flown to Florida for the summer, and Sam saw Artie kissing the cheerleader named Brittany less than a week after Mercedes left.

"Mom, do you think it's a good idea to tell someone something even though it may hurt them?" he asked one night as the two washed and dried dinner dishes.

"Depends on this something, is it going to seriously harm this person or is someone in danger..."

"No, nothing that bad; I saw Artie kissing Brittany."

"Oh okay and that's bad because…" her voice trailed off.

"He's Mercedes' boyfriend."

Linda nodded seeing the problem, "I see are you worried she will get angry at you?"

"Yeah, that whole shooting the messenger thing is what I'm worried about. She'd probably think I'm jealous." He saw his mom raise a curious eyebrow. "Which I'm not…jealous…Dad told me Mercedes will come back if I wait so I'm waiting and I'm going to be her best friend. And best friends tell the truth."

"I think you just answered your own question, Sam," Linda could keep the proud smile from her face.

Later that night Sam phone Mercedes. After the formalities and telling each other about their day, Sam grimed and bared it.

"Cede, now don't get mad…" he started out warily. "But I saw Artie and Brittany kissing at the park today."

There was silent on the other end.

"Cede…Mercedes, are you still there? Are you angry with me? Please don't shoot me."

"Why would I shoot you, Sammy?" she sniffed.

"You know the whole kill the messenger thing."

"Oh," she whispered simply.

Sam cleared his throat, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know…it hurts, Sam, 'cause I've like him for so long, you know."

"Yeah," Sam rolled his eyes grateful she couldn't see him do so.

"I guess he really didn't care about me…all he wanted to do was kiss, which I'm glad I didn't wasted my kisses on him cheating behind!" she fumed. "It's only been a week!"

"So….you going to breakup with him," Sam asked trying with all his might to keep his excitement down.

"Already did. I sent his behind an IM." She sighed heavily. "Maybe I shouldn't be dating anyone."

"What! Why? I mean ther…there is someone out there for you."

Mercedes shrugged, "Maybe but I've lost two boyfriends in the matter of months…I'm doing something wrong."

"You didn't lose me, Mercedes, I'm still here. And I don't blame you for liking Artie…he can be nice after you get through all the bossy, cheating, nosey traits."

Mercedes giggled softly, "Thanks, Sam."

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth, it must have been hard."

"I didn't know if you would believe me or not…I…I can get a bit jealous. You probably think I was lying."

"No, you never lied to me before, Sammy, why would I not believe you?"

Sam wondered if she could see his smile through the phone. "Cause we are best friends, right?"

"The bestest," Mercedes beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Bet ya didn't see this update coming. Sorry I've been out of commission. My computer died so I had/have no way of updating. I'm using my Dad's computer for this month. Hopefully I can give you guies a few more updates before no computer again. Thanks for waiting ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi, Readers, I give you the next part of Always There. This chapter is M cause well I couldn't resist. ;)

**Always There Part 8** by Yinx1

Sam sat in his corner. Well it wasn't his corner per-se it and the room belong to his best friend. He sat there because there was no more room on her queen size bed. Giggling and chatting girls occupied it. Sam pretended to read his Black Panther vs Captain America comic book but his eyes kept going over to his best friend.

Mercedes sat in the middle of her bed leaning against the organic sculpture iron headboard. She tucked a few micro-braids behind her ear as she flipped through another magazine.

Her eighteenth birthday was coming up and her parents at least her dad were going all out. So she asked her closest friends to come over to help plan.

She looked up from her magazine to see Sam staring at her. Mercedes smiled at him as Sam avoided her eyes and went back to reading his comic. His ears turning a bright pink.

"Sammy, can you come here I need your input," she called him over.

Sam shook his head the comic still covering his face. "Nah, I'm sure anything you pick will be great, Cede".

"But I need you," Mercedes began to shuffle the giant pile of magazines over to make room. "I made room for you; why are you in that corner anyway?"

Sam swallowed hard he lowered the comic, "Just seemed easier," he stood. His lanky frame standing at 5'11; his mother said he was more arms and legs than anything else.

He glance at the three other girls that had looked up from their respected editorials to stare at him. Mercedes patted the place besides her sticking out her bottom lip and blinking her large doe eyes at him.

"But since you need me," he smirked coming over to sit.

"I'll always need you, Sammy Wammy," she teased. "Here, I need you to do research," Mercedes took a pile on magazines and dropped them in his lap. "You know what I like." She smiled at him.

Sam picked up one. "What's the theme again?"

"1920s Harlem," Tina said across from him at the foot of the bed. After summers of voice and linguistic lessons Tina's stutter was almost no more and the only time it appeared was when she is nervous or doing an oral presentation.

Sam shrugged, "Sounds cool."

Tina beamed as her eyes seemed to disappear behind her high chipmunk cheeks. "Beyond cool, besides Quinn, Mercedes will be the second themed party."

"Agreed, I wish I had put in more thought into my party like you are, Mercedes," came the voice Sam still couldn't believe was here.

Somehow, in eighth grade, Quinn decide she wanted to be Mercedes friend. Of course Mercedes wasn't going to have a fast one pulled on her. Sam remembered her telling him about their first encounter as the best friends walked the three miles home.

_"I was standing in the mirror at the girl's bath braiding a loose braid and Quinn comes up to me saying that she wishes she could do that with her hair."_

_Scratching his head, shaggy blond hair fell into his eyes, "Do what?"_

_"Braids, Sammy, come on." Mercedes rolled her eyes impatiently, "Anyway, she asked me if she'd look good in braids. I told her no cause you guys' scalp is like see through and it will look stupid. Then she goes on about French braiding pigtails and how they are the same thing" Mercedes groaned in disgust. "I told her they aren't."_

_"They aren't?" Sam ran a hand through his blond locks removing the hair that had fallen in his eyes._

_Mercedes cast him an exasperated look._

_Sam treaded carefully, "Okay, so does this mean that you two are friends now?"_

_"I don't know-it is weird though." Mercedes thought to herself, "Has Santana come on to you?"_

_Sam scrunched up his nose, "Ewe, gross."_

_"Sammy," Mercedes laughed. "Santana's mean, not gross. Why do you say she's gross?"_

_He shrugged, "She's always flirting with me, which is gross, Cede."_

_Mercedes smiled, "Sam, you're cute and have grown into your ears and mouth, somewhat. She probably wants to...you know with you."_

_"What?"_

_"S.E.X." Mercedes spelled out._

_Sam's full lips moved slowly repeating the letters and realization read on his face. "The hell?!"_

_"Sam," Mercedes giggled._

_"You're better be joking, Cede; I'm only fourteen!"_

_"So, Brittany was thirteen, and she had a nine month absence."_

_"Serious!?" His green eyes widen with shock. "Brittany!"_

_"Sue didn't kick her off the team just because her cheer uniform didn't fit anymore." Mercedes smirked. "I think she gave the baby up for adoption."_

_"Wow," Sam blinked in disbelief._

_"Yeah...so you and Santana gonna do it?" She asked eagerly._

_"No." Sam said in finality, he stopped walking and Mercedes followed suit. "I sound like a broken record like from those abstinence video we watched in health class. But if I was going to have S. E. X." he spelled out. "It needs to be with someone that means more to me."_

_"That was sweet, Sam." Mercedes clamped her hand on his shoulder, "Whoever you end up with is going to be lucky to have you."_

_Sam felt his cheeks heat up as he avoided her gazed, "I hope so." He felt her cup his chin so he would look at her._

_Mercedes smiled sincerely, "They will, don't worry. She or he..."_

_"Mercedes, I'm not gay..." he cried jerking out of her hand._

_Mercedes held her hands up, "Okay, okay it's just you haven't really dated anyone at all since me so..."_

_"You didn't turn me gay, Cede." It was Sam's turn to genuinely smile. "Trust, I like you…I mean girls. I like girls."_

_"I said okay, beside you'll still be my best friend if you are." She reassured him, jerking her head so the continued on home._

_"I'm not-" he rolled his eyes._

_"So anyway..." Mercedes turned the subject into another, "whomever she is will be a lucky lady."_

_Sam blushed harder looking away from her gaze. He cleared his throat "So, um whatcha gonna do about Quinn."_

_"I'll give her a trial run she if she fits in with us. Do you want her and me to be friends?"_

_"Why you askin' me?"_

_"Because, Sammy, I value your input on mostly everything and if you were a girl you would have input on my outfits...maybe, I don't do plaid. And I don't see you letting that fashion statement go anytime soon." She teased._

_Sam chuckled, "Sure, I guess; Quinn, out of all the Hex girls, was the nicest."_

_"That's saying a lot. Didn't you in one of your letters say they used to swirly you in third grade?"_

_"Yeah. I had to get a buzz cut cause of it. Toilet water is not cool."_

_"I will see those pictures one day, Samuel," she teased. "I'm gonna ask your mom next time I'm over your house."_

"Maybe my party would have been the highlight of senior year." Quinn sighed. "But it's the past and as you're party planner, I'm going to make my mistakes your hits." She ended with a huge smile at Mercedes.

"You really think people will go for a 1920s Harlem vibe," Mercedes asked skeptically looking around at her friends.

"Oh yeah," Rachel chimed. "Your party will be an awesome jump off when I do my Broadway birthday after finales."

"Sammy, what do you think?" Mercedes turned to him.

"Anything you want is fine." He flipped through the pages of the magazine.

"Sam..." Mercedes whispered, "please, if there is anything I need to pull back or drop tell me."

Sam set down the magazine. "K. Well in school."

Quinn snorted, "Dork".

Mercedes shot her a look that could turn flesh into stone. The blonde immediately straighten up.

"Go on, Sammy," Mercedes encouraged taking his hand in hers.

Sam cleared his throat nervously. "In school, we learned about how jazz was the music of speakeasies. They are the clubs that sold alcohol during probation," he added as he received confused looks. "Maybe your party could be a setup as a speakeasy. Like when we give out the invites have them check their emails for the code word to get in the day of the party."

"That's sounds so cool," Tina beamed. "And we can serve non-alcohol beverages and bar snacks, with sounds of Billie and Duke. Great idea, Sam."

"Yeah, not bad for a blond," Quinn smirked.

"You're blonde," Sam retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I?" She replied smugly. "Am I really?"

The group all went back to their magazines by the end of their time together they had gotten the color scheme and decor sorted out plus five dress choices for Mercedes.

Mercedes closed the front door turning around to meet Sam putting on his jacket. "You're leaving?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah-well, the street lights will be on soon," he joked.

Mercedes giggled, "I wish you could stay."

"Well, I can call the rents and tell them I'll be in later."

"No," Mercedes shook her head, chuckling. "I meant stay over like we did when we were five."

"Yeah, I don't think your dad will appreciate that. And I like my skin on my body, not as a rug." He joked in all seriousness.

Mercedes giggled, "Daddy's better. Plus he likes you, Sam; he knows we are besties."

Sam sighed, knowing he would end up giving in eventually. "Don't have pajamas".

Mercedes let out short squeal, "You can borrow some of Mykal's; he never wears pj's just boxers." She grabbed his hand dragging him back up the stairs to her brother's room.

The tall blond stopped her on the landing, "Cede, look, I don't want to get you or me in trouble especially before your b-day. I'll stay, but I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Then who's gonna sing me to sleep," she pouted before leading the way to her brother's room.

Sam chuckled but didn't waver. He did however was awaken at one am as the cover were thrown off him.

"Cede," he groaned rubbing his eyes looking up at her. "What's-"

"I told you; I wasn't going to be able to sleep without my lullaby." She immediately sat then laid down beside him forcing him to adjust himself in the way of room for her. Mercedes tucked herself in then snuggled close placing her face in the crook if his neck. "Okay I'm ready," she breathed.

"For what," Sam yawned.

"For you to sing to me, Silly Goose, so I can go to sleep."

"Why?" Sam backed away looking at her in the dark. The only light came from porch light that cast the couple soft glow. "How do you go to sleep without me?"

"I just remember when you used to," Mercedes gave him a sleepy smile. She turned over on her stomach still facing him. "Sing to me, Kovu," she playfully ordered before closing her eyes.

Sam grinned grew huge in the dark. He began to sing their song, watching her fall asleep before the first verse was done. He sang to whole song; once done, Sam placed his face close to hers enjoying the view as Mercedes scrunched up her nose as she dreamed.

It sucked being her friend. Her best friend. But he will take the role with pride and a smile especially after making a fool of himself that brief time they dated.

Sam wrapped his arm around her waist drawing her soft curves flesh to his body. He settled into a comfortable and satisfied sleep. Only to be awoken a second time at five thirty by Mercedes older brother, Mykal, who had just arrived home from sleeping over his friend's house.

Mykal poked Sam hard in the chest waking the slumber boy up with a start. Mercedes' older brother snatched Sam up by the collar so quickly Mercedes hardly stirred. He dragged the groggy teen boy into the kitchen, shoving him into one of the bar stools.

"You want to explain why you are spooning my sister?" Mykal hissed. His fiery hazel eyes burrowing into Sam's sleepy laurel ones.

Sam wiped the sleep from his eyes. "I wasn't doing anything, Myk." He sat back, "Mercedes fell asleep while I sang her a song, that's it."

"You two having sex?"

"WHAT!? NO!" Sam cried. "Mercedes and me are friends, best friends."

Mykal raised a questioning eyebrow, "Friends with benefits?"

"NO!" Sam cried again. "Look, she wanted me to sing her a song so she could go to sleep. We aren't havin-"

"Mykal, what are you doing to Sammy?" Mercedes stumbled in, she too wiping sleep from her eyes.

"You and Brad Pitt's bastard having sex?" Mykal asked bluntly.

Mercedes crossed her arms over her chest causing her night shirt to ride up mid-thigh, "And if we are it's not your business."

"We aren't!" Sam corrected as Mykal's glare flashed back to him.

Her brother copied her stands, "Which one is it, Merce, are you or not?"

"Both." She answered walking over and grabbing Sam's hand. "What goes on between my legs is not your concern. Come on, Sam, you can sleep in my room."

"With the door open!" Mykal called after them.

Back in her room, Sam stood against the door frame, watching her get back in bed. "I should go."

"Shut up, Sam, it's barely daylight," she turned to view the time on her nightstand. "Your paranoid ass can sleep on top of the covers."

"It's not just that, Mercedes." He spoke firmly, walking over to sit on her bay window seat. "I don't want to do anything that could separate us, happen again." He propped himself up fully crossing his legs at the ankles. He looked at his size thirteen feet as he continued.

"What would have happened if it was your father that found us instead of Mykal? Do you realize that he can forbid us from seeing each other."

"Sammy, that's not going to happen I have daddy wrapped around my pinkie," she smiled getting out of bed to come over and sit with him. "Besides if I choose to have sex it nobody's business but mine own and maybe the guy I'm with."

"Are you still a virgin," Sam asked his green eyes pierced her doe eyes in all earnest though his cheeks still flushed.

"Yeah but I don't plan on being one for long." She told him.

"You're gonna have sex! With who?!"

Mercedes nervously played with the hem of her night shirt. She knew she didn't want to go off to college still a virgin but she didn't have any prospects of choices to have her first time with except for one.

"You," she whispered looking at him sideways through her curly lashes.

"Me!" Sam mouthed in dismay, "Why?"

Mercedes looked up at him. "You're my best friend, Sammy, I feel safe with you. I know you won't go telling your guy friends about it. I trust you. Probably won't trust someone else as much as I do you so yeah. I want my first time to be with you."

Sam sat in silence replaying her words. "I'm a virgin too, Mercedes, and I don't know if I'm ready for..."

She interrupted him. "You don't have to be physical with me, Sam. We can go to Condoms To-Go and get a dildo if you don't want to use your fingers." She said bluntly.

He stared at her shaking his bewildered head, "Um d…d…do they sell dildos to minors?"

Mercedes shrugged, "Don't know."

"Have you seriously thought about this, Mercedes? I mean a girl's virginity is a sacred thing."

"Only if you're a misogynistic male wanting to keep women in biblical times of purity and innocent while your dick wanders from hole to hole. That whole value thing is treating women and girls like currency. Grow up, Samuel." She glared at him.

"Sorry," Sam muttered, "But still I don't want you regretting this...us."

Mercedes leaned forward and pecked his cheek, "I trust you, Sammy," she smiled as she sat back.

Sam resisted the urge to pull her back and kiss her. "When?"

She shrugged, "We can go to Condoms To-Go tomorrow."

Blinking rapidly, Sam stuttered, "T…t…t…tomorrow?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Sam, just say you don't want to do this. Tell me no, it's okay you know. Instead of acting like sex wasn't talked about in fifth grade health class."

"I want to! I mean yes, Cede, I will if..." His voice trailed off. No better time to ask.

"If what…" Mercedes asked impatiently.

"If you will take mine," Sam asked.

* * *

><p>Tonight was the night.<p>

Since being an only child Sam, his house was picked as the spot. His parents were celebrating their win as Domestic Bowling League's finalist, and were schedule to be out of the house until Monday. Their only rule was no parties but the three person family couldn't keep a straight face and burst out laughing in the doorway. They knew Sam was remotely near being a problem child.

"What's so funny," Mercedes asked as walked up the walkway.

"Just telling Sam no wild parties." Linda smiled, hugging who she hoped would be her daughter in law.

"Sam and wild parties don't even belong in the same sentence." Mercedes countered, earning a high five from Mark.

"She got you there," he grinned glancing back at his son. "You two have fun." He patted Mercedes shoulder and kissing the top of her head, before taking his wife's hand leading her over to the driveway.

Mercedes took her overnight bag into the house before coming back to Sam and they waved his parents off.

"So," Mercedes turned looking up at him.

"We are going to have dinner first." Sam grinned. "We do this right." Leaning in he kissed her cheek before taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers; he lead them inside.

Mercedes stood in the hall bathroom, finishing tying her robe around her naked body. Reaching up, she released her hair; the small curly micro-braids cascade over her shoulders and half-way down her back. She never knew why she always insisted on getting them done this long when they always ended up in a ponytail. She fluffed it out, running her small fingers through some slightly matted parts. Taking a deep breath, she was ready.

Sam turned down the covers on his full size bed. He ran a hand through his locks anxiously before pressing play on the mixtape he had made for Mercedes. Elliott Yamin's smooth soulful voice played softly, telling the love of his life that he would wait for her. Taking off his t-shirt and jeans, Sam sat on his bed to take off his socks when his bedroom door opened.

The two stared at each other. Mercedes closed the door, and Sam stood up. All of a sudden they both were nervous. She strolled over to him.

"Don't laugh." Sam barely heard her say before she began untying her robe. He kept his eyes on her face as she stared at his chest.

"Here," Sam stepped back and took off his boxer briefs. Standing naked before her, "Now, you don't laugh at me," he looked at her nervously.

Mercedes bit and chewed her lower lip. "I haven't been fair to you, Sam." She looked up at him in all earnest.

A confused eyebrow graced his hairline, "What do you mean?"

She licked her lips before talking, "I don't want to go to college as a virgin. It isn't right, I asked you to do this. Your virginity mean more to you than mine does with me. I don't want to take your virginity. It belongs to the girl that you want as your wife, the mother of your kids. That's not me. I'm sorry." She tighten her robe stepping away she turned to leave.

Sam quickly pulled on his boxer briefs. "Cede," he gently took her wrist stopping her at the door.

Mercedes didn't turn around, but stared at the faded supermarket 25 cent stickers a younger Sam had stuck to it.

Sam let go of her, "I haven't been fair either," he sighed. "I love you, Cede, and not just as a best friend way." His cheeks turned a deep maroon when she turned to face him.

"I've always have really, ever since my mom told me what was happening with me when I was five. It's you that I hope to marry one day and have kids with. It's you that I want to give my virginity to."

"You're just saying that 'cause we're friends, Sam." Mercedes whispered. "You could never tell me no."

Sam reached out cupping her face with his large hands, crashing his lips to hers. Shocked Mercedes felt the urgency as he pulled her close. She pulled out of the kiss looking up at his sad green eyes. "Marriage?"

Dropping his hands, Sam nodded and shrugged guiltily.

"That's a big step; from friends to marriage, Sammy. We don't have a decent record in dating, though."

"We also where twelve." He pointed out.

Mercedes chuckled, "True," wrapping her arms around his neck and taking to her toes she kissed him. "I don't think those kind of relationships last though."

Sam stroked her cheek with his knuckles, staring deeply into the eyes of his future. "Ours will," he told her, sincerely. Taking her hand from around his neck, he led her back to his bed.

They cuddled close, lips and hands wandering over the other body. Breaths quickening, Sam's felt her hand slip down the front of his underwear stroking his member. His head went foggy, no wet dream was this real. He let out a loud moan and Mercedes quickly released him backing away.

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

Sam blinked dazed eyes focusing on her panicking expression. Shaking his head, "No it felt amazing."

"Oh…" Mercedes blushed. Glancing down she saw his penis twitch underneath the thin fabric.

Sam lifted his hips and slipped the boxer-briefs off, letting her witness him in full nude. Mercedes followed suit slowly removing her rode avoiding his piercing laurel green eyes as he took her nakedness in. She could feel them, her face on fire. Mercedes felt him cupping her chin lifting her face to his. "You are very beautiful, Mercedes Jones. Don't let anyone tell you differently." She heard him say. She took a deep breath looking at him.

"Thank you, Sammy." Feeling him caress the soft skin of her thigh leading up to her waist.

Wrapping an arm around her, Sam pulled her flesh against him; enjoying the feeling of her softness against his hardness. Mercedes captured his mouth pulling him down on top of her as she laid down. Sam smiled, sensing her opening her legs to him, having both of their unshaven cores start grinding naturally against the other. Panting in a frenzy lips lock, one of Sam's hands wandered and explored her body. Starting with tweaking the dark skin of an alert nipple and ending with short coarse curls that incased her womanhood. He slipped a finger inside the heated wet folds as his thumb gently rubbed her nub.

Mercedes let go of his mouth letting out a loud moan. Her head tilted back, her hips naturally responding. Sam moved into position, entering her slowly until he felt her hidden barrier. Leaning down he kissed her tenderly.

"Ready?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. Trusting him fully. Mercedes lifted her hips increasing the pressure against her hymen. Sam cupped head with both hands his full lips crashing to her plump one as he gave her a full thrust.

Mercedes pushed at his shoulders crying out. Tears leaked out the outer corners of her eyes. Sam made to pull out. "No!" she cried. Gripping his shoulders stopping him. Her eyes closed and tears still falling, "Just give me a sec." her voice between a whisper and a sob.

Sam was a still as stone watching as she took in ragged breaths. Seeming as if forever had came and went, Mercedes released her grip on him a wiped her cheeks of her fallen tears. Opening her eyes she gave a reassuring smile. "Okay."

"You sure?" Sam asked skeptically.

Mercedes moved her hips slowly against him, making Sam immediately groan in ecstasy. He could feel her lips pecking and sucking at his neck making their way to behind his ear. Sam followed her strokes, slowly they moved together as one. Mercedes felt the pain subside replaced by something not even her back massager could give her. She gripped Sam under his arms holding him to her as her ankles locked around his upper thighs. Sam held her if possible closer, one arm around her waist the other hand vice the thick part of her hip, following then taking over the rhythm she had set forth.

The two found the other's mouth, tongues vying for dominance yet submissive at the same time. Mercedes was at her limit she could feel the walls of her vagina squeeze Sam's penis. She came a second later with at scream, her embrace around Sam loosened; jerking some in his arms. Sam's embrace tighten on her hip. He thrust a few more times, before Mercedes' walls squeezed him of every last seed. He collapsed on top of her, both breathing hard. The mixtape was on the chorus of the most famous Bryan Adams' song. Sam shifted moving off sitting up, he drew the covers over both of them as he laid down beside her on his back.

"Are you okay?" he breathed.

Mercedes nodded, "Yes." She licked her lips, "You?"

"Yeah." Sam clapped his hands basking them into darkness. He felt her shift moving close, cuddling to his side. Sam moved to snuggle back.

The track shifted to their song and without being asked Kovu sang his Kiara to sleep.

* * *

><p>Of all the days to be sick, her birthday shouldn't be the day. She flushed the toilet watching her breakfast swirl down the commode. Mercedes brushed her teeth and opened the door to her mother.<p>

"MOM! Geezus, you scared me!"

Evangeline Jones didn't say anything but pushed her way into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. "Take it." She demanded handing Mercedes a small regular box.

Mercedes looked down to see it was a pregnancy test. "You're jokin' right?" Her brow knitted together in confusion.

Her exact same eyes stared back stonily.

Mercedes swallowed. She couldn't be pregnant. Could she? Twenty minutes later, both mother and daughter stare at the plus sign on the EPT test.

"Is it Sam's?" Evangeline asked sadly.

Mercedes nodded, not seeing anything but a blurry pregnancy test.

Her mother shook her head in dismay. "Why, Baby Girl? Why would you throw away your future?"

"I didn't mean to. Sam and I aren't even together like that. He was just helping me out."

"Helping you to have a baby?!" she cried out in confusion and shock.

Mercedes shook her head franticly, "No, helping not be a virgin. I didn't want to go to college one, Mom."

"Well I'm not gonna lie to you and say college isn't in the cards for you. But it will be hard." She leaned against the counter crossing her arms a studying her daughter. "Do you want it?"

Her little girl shrugged, "I don't know. I have to tell Sam."

"Damn straight, I'm not paying for those diapers." Evangeline rubbed her daughters arm. She could tell the exact question that was running through her mind. "I'm more disappointed than angry at you Mercedes. Why didn't you use a condom?"

Mercedes shrugged, "We wanted to know what it would feel like."

"And knowing Samuel he probably didn't know about the withdrawl method."

Mercedes cast her a confused look.

Evangeline chuckled, "American sex-ed, lovely." She stood. "Come let's get you ready for your party."

"Cede, whoa..." Sam was rushed into a kiss. She had dragged him over to a vacant corner of her 20s RagTime party. Sam pulled out of the kiss, "What is that for? Not that I'm complainin'," he grinned.

"Just wanted you to remember something good." Mercedes replied stepping back.

Sam raised a curious eyebrow, "Is something bad gonna happen?"

"Depends..." She looked up at him her eyes filled with tears. "On how you take it."

"Mercedes tell me."

She wiped her eyes, "I'm pregnant, Sam."

Sam stared at her his green eyes wide with shock. "From our night?"

Mercedes nodded. "Do…do you want it?"

"Of course I want it, sure, not exactly how I pictured my life. First marriage then came the baby in the baby carriage." His joke got Mercedes to truly smile for the first time today. "Out of order is fine as long as it's with you."

"Our parents may see it differently." Mercedes sighed.

"No. This is out baby, Mercedes. They have no say. Plus you're eighteen an adult, and in two weeks time, I'll be too. Nope, no say."

"You sure, Sam, I don't want you to be tied to me. Maybe we should go our own way and if our paths meet again we know its destiny."

"But I don't want that. I want to watch your bump grow. To be there at the birth of my kid. I want to marry you and maybe after we are done with school have more kids one day."

"I want that too but I also want to be sure. I don't want you to regret me tying you down before you turn eighteen."

"Well what about the baby? I have a right to be there for him, Mercedes."

"We can do a share custody."

"Shared custody?"

"Yes, gives us the space when need to really know what we want-"

"I know what I want; ever since I was five." Sam interrupted.

Mercedes continued without pay his confession mind, "You will still be there in our baby's life."

Sam shoulders sank, looking at her he knew that she thought she was doing them both a favor. But in reality all he wanted was her. "If this is want you want, Mercedes," he reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well here is the next installment of these two. Hoped you liked it. Sorry about the M rating but I'll tone it down to Teen or PG for the next one. TWMA (til we meet again)


End file.
